


Player Two

by TheSeraph



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Adorable Elliott Witt, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Flirting (That is good?), Elliot is cocky but cutely dumb, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader-Insert, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, If you were patient and are still reading: There is smut now :'), Jealousy, Minor Injuries, Mirage is so childish and adorable help me, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Serious Injuries, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Teasing, Wraith and Mirage are good pals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-01 16:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeraph/pseuds/TheSeraph
Summary: Mirage has never been the kind of guy to stick with one person or one team. Especially when that someone on the team is new to the Apex Games.That and more will change when he meets a certain new Apex Games competitor. A girl from a poor family who just wants to do the best for who she cares for. In this case, though, Elliott Witt finds himself drawn to her and likewise. No matter how much of an asshole they are to each other... Or how much they want to tear each other's clothes off.*On HIATUS until the end of Writer's Block. Sorry everyone.*





	1. Rags to Riches... Hopefully || Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I don't usually jump on trains this new, but after I started playing Apex Legends, I realized two things.
> 
> 1\. I am so basic for going from Fortnite immediately to Apex.  
> 2\. I really think Mirage is hot. Help.
> 
> So, short prologue, but a new chapter coming up immediately! Enjoy. Leave kudos. Do what you want. Let's try and get the fanfiction for this new game moving along in the community. :')

Chapter 1: 

_Rags to Riches… Hopefully_

 

       The water was cool on your skin and your feet flat against the shower floor as the water rained down from the shower head. It felt good to be able to run expensive shampoo and conditioner through your hair after the possibility of even having shampoo was inconsistent until this moment. Your family had always been poor, dealing with the struggling of finding food while also dealing with the mental toll of the situation. Your mother, your younger brother, and yourself were closely knit. Your father was gone at a young age, and that closeness is what kept you all alive. Now here you were. In a hotel awaiting your training to be a part of the _Apex Games_ , and much to the discontent of your family. It had been a long time since you had actually been separated from them, but they needed the money and you all knew that.

       You kept telling yourself that those powers of yours would not be kept down forever, and that thought coming to life was turning the anxiety up a notch. Nothing here was familiar. No one here was family. Yet, you knew there was purpose in being here of course. It was for the people you cared for the most. 

       The people who ran the games had you come here as having a visibly poor person was not good for reputation, and you were lacking on the supplies needed to participate anyways. Having any kind supernatural ability gave you a kind of free pass to this thing. _Lucky you_. Stepping out of the shower, the cold air hit your wet skin, but for once in your life there was a white, fluffy towel waiting for you and you had it wrapped around you in mere seconds. 

* * *

 

       Hair dry and body dressed in the new suit that had been given to you, you sat on the bed waiting to be called down. Blinking as the light from the windows was trickling in softly through the curtains. It was a lot to think about. Not enough time to. Unironically, there was a sudden beeping soon after that thought. Stepping over, the ringing device was in hand calling you down to meet who would train you for today. as you were trying to be able to move in the leather-like costume, you stepped out the door and to your desired location. 

       You were just seconds away from stepping into the arena, and to little of your knowledge, seconds away from running into someone unlike anyone you have ever known.

 

 

 

 


	2. Player One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Player two gets to meet player one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See! New chapter to get this going. No more chapters today, but I am sure I'll have one up over the weekend.
> 
> Still working out the kinks of portraying these characters. Reminds me why I wait for a game to evolve before I start writing. But I couldn't wait so too bad I guess.
> 
> Enjoy. (:

Chapter 2: 

_Player One_

 

       Stepping into the training area was unlike anything you thought you would have ever seen. Weapons were hung up like a painting gallery. Shooting ranges galore, yet the most important detail was the large man standing just ahead. You were not completely oblivious to the Apex Games before this, and had seen the posters of Gibraltar before, and to be honest he looked even bigger in real life. He may have been a size capable of smashing you like a grape, but there was a kindness about him that calms your nerves a bit. You step forward and he offers a gentle nod, “Welcome to your training session new one! I am Gibraltar.”

       You introduce yourself, offering a smile back as the two of you begin walking towards the training course. “Have you ever done anything like this before?”

       “I know enough about guns, but no. Nothing like this. I… I barely even have practice with my… powers.” As you spoke, your words progressively got more and more quiet. You had never admitted it out loud to the people you didn't know, and even if things were changing now it'd take some getting used to. “Then, let's start by seeing them. Yeah?” The friendly giant offered a look of comfort as you both stepped into a shooting range. You replied with a calm nod, stepping forward. As cliché as it was, you lifted your hand. Being somewhat convinced that the action helped you concentrate your powers on one area. You were not entirely sure that was a thing, though. Then, a flurry of erratic, red lights popped up around the D.U.M.M.I.E. and Gibraltar looked at you for answers. “My powers confuse people. Literally.” You murmured. “They lose focus and therefore lose focus on me. There are too many things to focus on at once.”

       “I see.” Was all that the man said, but you could hear the interest hidden in his tone. You quickly perked up and looked over to him. “Oh! And, when I do… That… I get faster. Almost like I'm flying, but somehow my feet are touching the ground.” It felt like electricity. The tiny, tingling stings in your feet after you released a mind blast. It was a feeling you pushed down. Being an unnaturally fast girl, even if only for a few seconds, was not something that people became your friend because of. In fact, you had noticed that people fear the unknown so much that they end up hating you for it. Maybe that's why you pushed it aside, but now it was going to be broadcasted to the world. Fantastic.

       “Did you have a team set up?” Gibraltar asked, genuinely curious if you really wanted to be partnered with two random people when going out to kill others. It wasn't something people were fond of. You felt your stomach drop a bit nervously. “Did I need to? I thought I would just be put with whoever the games chose for me if I didn't?” It wasn't like you knew anyone to ‘partner with’ anyways. This wasn't just a hobby that normal people do. Gibraltar quickly raised his hands to calm your anxiety, “No it's alright. You will get randomly sorted if you don't find anything, but you really should. This isn't the kind of place to be alone.”

       After you calmed down a bit, you smiled at the man but felt yourself shiver. As if someone’s eyes were burning into your back. Glancing behind yourself, Gibraltar quickly followed your gaze, but instead of being worried he seemed amused. Confused, you kept looking around. “Is someone here-?” Swiftly interrupted as you felt a finger press against your shoulder blade. Whipping around quickly with a jump, holographic material faded away from behind you. It only took a moment to notice the man now standing at your side, and you stumbled back in surprise.

       Immediately, your cheeks went red a bit from standing face to face with him and being so suddenly surprised. You could hear Gibraltar letting out a deep laugh from behind the two of you. After a moment of staring, you realized who it was. Mirage. Elliott Witt. The proclaimed “Holographic Trickster.” You were a bit defensive immediately, knowing his reputation for being no more than a childish, cocky asshole, but it wasn't hard to admit that he was attractive both on a poster and in real life. You eyed the man's face carefully, the stubble on his face and the unique flip of his hair, yet you made sure that he knew you were keeping your eye out for him by having a serious expression. 

       Gibraltar stepped forward a bit, motioning to the man. “I am sure you know, but this is Elliott. He wasn't supposed to be here, but he tends to come around when he wants.” You blinked, holding out a hand to the trickster. Telling him your name. “It is nice to meet you, Elliott.” Blinking softly, you watched a grin dance on the corner of his lips. “Of course it is. Nice to meet you too.” His grip strong but not forceful. Forcing yourself to take a deep breath at that comment, you offered a smirk. “I have never met someone who’s handshake was as cocky as they were.” The man was taken aback at you being so confident in insulting him outright, but it only lasted a second. “Don’t worry about it. I am a first for everything.” His grin seemed so goofy and almost clumsy. It was quite the sight to see.

       Both realizing that you were still clasping hands, the two of you quickly let go. Your own gaze shifting away to hide the embarrassment from your eyes. Scoffing lightly at his previous comment. Gibraltar let out a light cough and stepped forward. “You know, Elliott, you can be her first teammate. It is better to only have one random selection than two.” He smiled at you both, and simultaneously a “What-?” left your mouths.                 

       “What? Makoa she is new. There is no way we will win.”

       You had opened your mouth to protest, turning to face the holographic man with a glare. “Are you kidding me? You are so quick to-” You paused yourself, knowing he was right. Turning to face the Shielded Fortress immediately. “You really think we could even function as a team?” The question was full of disbelief. Instantaneously, Mirage looked at you with his lips pursed defiantly. Wow, he really was childish. You wanted to slap that look off his stupid, smug, beau-

       “I think it is a great plan. One game won’t hurt, Witt.” 

       The trickster looked away, thinking about it before letting out a sigh and looking over at you. “One game. That’s it. I can’t afford losses.” You immediately looked him straight in the eye. “Neither can I.”                     

 


	3. Ready Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is about to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy-fucking-christ you guys. 130 hits in 3 days? You have all been amazing and I really hope I can keep this story interesting for you all! Feel free to give any advice. I am still trying to work out character kinks, but I hope I am doing well.
> 
> I am finally going to start kicking flirty Elliott into gear, and next chapter the tension will start being more obvious. I promise. Thank you for continuing to read. I will have another chapter out before the end of Sunday! Promise. :)

Chapter 3: 

_Ready Up_

 

       The room was packed wall to wall with players, and your shoulder was pressed roughly against that of Elliott Witt’s. Not by choice of course. You didn’t choose to be in a room where there were so many people that you couldn’t breathe. The two of you were waiting for everyone to be simulated into the game. Every team had their own room so you were stuck with Elliott, but it was inconvenient that there were so many people that you couldn’t see the roster. It didn’t help that you were practically flush against your teammate that you barely knew.

       When you were standing shoulder pressed against his shoulder, you found yourself looking over at him. Studying his face. He looked surprisingly serious, but every time he was poked or prodded at by someone who recognized him, that cocky grin returned to his face. They'd chat for a moment before the other was off on their own way. You expected this of course. Everything knew Elliott-fuckin'-Witt. The two of you had been arm to arm for so long that you swore you were sweating under the clothing covering your arm. Then the crowd was suddenly moving. A voice over the intercom muffled by the loud voices surrounding you.

       When Mirage started moving, you reached forward in panic. Grabbing onto his sleeve so that you wouldn’t be lost behind him. Turning to face you quickly, his eyes were wide in surprise for a moment, but he quickly smirked and eyed you up and down. “Well then, I knew you would warm up to me eventually!” He smiled and turned before you could throw a complaint at him. As he pulled you through the crowd, likely to the simulator, you continued to tug at the clothing on his arm. Not wanting to let go in fear of losing your only way into the game, and maybe, _just maybe_ , something more than that.

       Finally, after panicked moments of people threatening to trample over you and the “Holographic Trickster”, you both made it to your simulation room. It was a small room, but it didn’t matter. You were barely going to be in here anyway. As soon as the both of you were inside, the person you assumed was going to be your random walked in as well. The player was a large man wearing a gas mask, and if you were a cat you knew you’d be bristling. The atmosphere was so thick from the arrival, and you quickly turned around, flashing a look to Elliott who gave you an amused look in return.

       “So… I just put my hand there?” You questioned, stepping away from the new man and motioning to the set of 3 hand-like shapes attached to a computer. Elliott walked over and eyed you, “Exactly. Try not to get lost, yeah? I don’t want this game to only last seconds.” He quipped, grinning as the both of you walked over. Elliott stood in what you assumed was the ‘player one’ spot, so you joined him in the second spot. You looked over at him and laughed, “I was sure I was going to have to worry about you dying first.”

       “Now you are just being a bully.” Pouting dramatically, Witt pulled off his glove and looked back at you one last time, “See you in the ring, sweetheart.” That codename smile he always had came and went as he placed his hand onto the device. Trickling away into the simulator, quickly followed by you. Then by the stranger.

 

* * *

 

       Shivers went down your skin as soon as you placed your hand down. It almost felt empty. Everything was black. For a moment, you even considered the thought that you were dead, but that changed when color came into view. Pixel by pixel, you eyed the area around you. Hearing a familiar voice as you blinked your eyes open. Trying to be able to see anything at all. Finally, your vision came fully into view, and you looked over to Elliott. He seemed a bit worried as it had taken you longer to adjust to the simulation than the others, but it must have been because it was your first time.

       With your eyes working now, you began to listen and pay attention to what was going on around you. You gave Mirage a look to console his worries and eyed the ship you were in. There were many others pulled into groups of threes as they waited to jump. The holographic trickster stepped forward, motioning you along. “I am the jumpmaster. All that means is that I choose where we drop.” He motioned a simulated map in front of him, pinging a spot. “Just follow me.” Elliott murmured, glancing over to you. Finally, you make your way to the front of the group. Standing by the open door of the flying ship, you looked down and found yourself gulping. Elliott reached over, holding out his hand.

       You flashed him a glare and he smiled. “Come on, you have never jumped before. This is just to be careful. Plus, it is pretty helpful that you are so attractive.” He winked and you quickly pursed to lips to stop yourself from turning red and stuttering in embarrassment. “Come onnn.” The man begged, “I don’t want to have to sprint to you if you get lost.” Finally, after pausing to gather yourself a bit, you finally let out a loud sigh. The kind of “fine, you win just this once” sigh.

       Reaching forward, you debated putting your hand in his but quickly decided on giving him your wrist instead. Why would you possibly want to hold hands with _Mirage_? Never. Of course not. When he flashed you a pleased smile in return, you looked away and eyed the landscape below. Then, you both stepped forward and jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I have finally worked out your abilities, here we are:
> 
> Passive Ability: When you are knocked down, you are surrounded by a thin wall of light. This protects you from damage for 5 seconds.  
> Tactical Ability: You confuse the target with a wall of bright, flashing lights that surround their face, increasing speed for five seconds.  
> Ultimate Ability: You confuse everyone within five feet of surrounding you. Increasing your speed. You cannot fire during this, so it is an ability best used to flee.
> 
> Note: Since this is not a genuine part of the game, I didn't put much into actually balancing these abilities. I hope you find them interesting. :)


	4. Long Shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first game. Probably isn't going to be like the comic books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh. The support has been exceptional, you guys. It is so great. (:
> 
> I felt up to it, so here is an extraaaa long chapter. I couldn't imagine shortening this down at all, and I hope you all enjoy. I did promise one more before the weekend is over!

Chapter 4: 

_Long Shot_

 

       The wind swam past your face, blowing your hair back. The ground below slowly got bigger and bigger as you fell from the ship, and it took a moment to realize that Elliott was still holding your wrist. You realized this when he squeezed your wrist, letting you know that he was still there. With wide eyes, you looked over to him. Blinking the tears that fell from your eyes due to the wind. He pulled you closer, yelling so that you could hear him. “See that building right below us? Land there. I will be close, you should be fine. I chose an unpop- unpopular area.” His lips pressed into a straight line after he stuttered a bit, but considering you were falling through the sky, you didn’t pay much mind to it.

       Then, you saw Mirage give you a nod and you sucked in as much air as you could. Hoping to calm yourself as you prepared to land. You could feel his grip leave as his fingers slowly left your wrist, and you focused on the building below. Forgetting about the wind pulling against you and the descension, you reared your heels upward. The jets on your heels turning on as result of the simulation. That was one last anxiety off your chest at least. Then, with a thud, you landed on the roof of the building, dashing off of it and pushing your way inside.

       It was as if you were being chased by a herd of bulls. You ran through the building, grabbing what weapons, ammo, and other supplies that you can. To your relief there was no one else in the building. The adrenaline slowly wore off for now, and you walked back to the door. Peeking around the corner, you eyed Elliott stepping out cautiously. Making your way over to him. 

 

* * *

 

 

       Luckily for your group, the action had stayed away most of the game. The random, who’d Elliott and you had come to learn was called Caustic, was a team player and only wandered off on occasion. Things were going well, but you couldn’t help but be nervous. You hadn’t been able to fire a gun the entire game. What if your aim was off entirely? What if your team got sandwiched by two other teams? So many things could go wrong, but nothing was happening. 

       Your trio made its way through a canyon as the ring closed in. Caustic was up ahead by now as you stayed behind to watch the rear. It seemed quiet so you weren’t worried, but you felt yourself let out a sudden, muffled squeak when an arm wrapped around your waist and a hand around your mouth. 

       “Shush, its me.” 

       You stopped struggling when you heard Elliott, his breath hitting the shell of your ear. Your cheeks were immediately burning as your back was pressed against him, and it didn’t help that he was completely silent. “There was a group just outside, but we should be fine.” You wanted him to let go, but you didn’t at the same time. If everything was fine, shouldn’t he be letting go? Your knees even threatened to give way from the feeling. 

       Then he let go and you quickly stepped away. 

       It was only moments after that when you made your way through the canyon once more. It was getting to the end now, and you both knew it. As the both of you quickly walked to Caustic, Elliott looked over to you. “I barely even needed to touch you to take your breath away, huh?”

       You looked over at the Holographic Trickster, blushing but trying to hide it. “Be quiet, Elliott. We wouldn’t want you getting shot so close to the end of the game now would we?” You motioned to your weapon holster and the both of you smiled at each other. 

       Then, as if on cue, firing sounded. Surprisingly, you didn’t jump at the sound, but your eyes darted around to find the source. As the two of you made your way forward, Caustic turned and looked to the both of you. “Northeast. There are two squads fighting. There are four left including us.” You and Elliott eyed each other and you took a deep breath. “Let’s go then. If that last team comes up behind us we are screwed. We have an advantage if we get those other two while their down.” The others seem a bit surprised by how confident you were with the choice, but slowly Mirage nodded. “I agree. It’s easier to take down one squad than two.”

       After the three of you eyed each other for a final moment, you all unholstered your weapons, and with Elliott in lead, you made your way down the hill towards the action. In what seemed like moments, you were around the corner and staring at the fight. Knuckles yellow from gripping the handle of the gun for so long, you kept a steady gaze on Witt. Waiting for that tiny moment that he’d motion you guys in.

       The other teams shuffled around for a while longer, but finally the one of the teams dropped. They drifted into pixels and the surviving team paced over to claim their loot. Then, Elliott smiled and looked back. “Let’s go.”

       And just like that, everything fired into gear. Your eyes hazed over and you pulled your gun upward. Firing at one of the enemies who was standing still as he looted. In surprise, he stumbled backwards, and his friends caught on immediately. The sound of gunfire filled the air until that was all that was left to hear. You dove behind a wall to reload, your heart thrumming in your chest so much that you could hear it. 

       After a while of clashing and the air being filled with poison, (a special surprise that your random teammate hadn’t shared until now) your team had moved forward. Everything was blurring past and you were sure you had hit many of your shots, surprisingly. You swore you had heard Mirage say “you got bamboozled” before he giggled like a child, and you were sure to address it later on. Then, someone jumped out from your side and you stumbled back, reaching upward and using your powers on them. The man fell back, covering his eyes as the wisp-like lights covered his view. You shot and he fell along with his downed teammates. Letting out a deep breath and staggering backwards to cover, you heard Elliott yell your name and your eyes shot towards him. As soon as you saw his face, you knew exactly what he was saying.

       This was confirmed when you felt a sharp pain in your back, falling to your knees with a yelp. Elliott called something but you were too focused on being fucking shot that you ignored him and tried to pull yourself away. Suddenly, someone was pulling you to cover. Your ears were ringing, and the whole time you were questioning why the people who made this game decided that actual pain was a good idea. 

       When you opened your eyes after adjusting to the shock a bit, you leaned up against a rock. Elliott was firing at someone near you, and you could tell that things were getting difficult. Your vision was going in and out a bit, but not enough for you to not see the enemy fling a grenade. Right at you. That’s pretty fantastic and a totally skilled thing to do, isn’t it? No.

       What shocked you the most, though, was Elliott running towards you and covering you with himself. Your eyes widened and then the bomb went off. Splintering outward. Both on you were left, struggling on the ground because of this. Now Caustic had to revive you both, and you knew there was no way he’d be able to. When an enemy walked over and raised his gun, you eyed him before squinting your eyes. Bracing yourself for the pain. It came, and you found yourself drifting into that dark space once more. Pixels dissipating into thin air before you were back in that room. 

 

* * *

 

 

       Blinking the black patches from your vision away, you reached a hand to your face in disappointment. You guys were going to lose now. Caustic didn't have a chance against an entire group.

       You heard shuffling and looked back at Elliott as he began to move. He stepped away from the simulator and looked over at you with an expression that said “oops”, and for some reason you were infuriated. Stepping forward, you curled your fingers into a fist. “We could have won! Why would you just throw your life away like that? We were so close!”

       Elliott immediately narrowed his eyes, but it was obvious that the comment had hurt him. “Throw it away? You know, I didn’t expect you to scold me after I just tried to save you. And I would have if that other guy hadn’t come to kill us so soon after!”

       You pressed a finger to his chest, a sudden urge to cry threatening your eyes. “I can’t lose. I wasn’t supposed to! My family needs this, Elliott! I can’t lose-” At the loss for words, you looked up at him as he cut you off. Pressing a finger to your lips.

       He grabbed the hand that you used to jab a finger into his chest, letting the finger he had on your lips slip away. His look softened as he did this, and he spoke. “I get it. You have people who need you, but this is your first game. You aren't going to win. You might not win after that, or the time after that. That's how it works. It feels terrible to let down the people you care about, but you have no control over that.” For a moment, he sounded as if he talked from painful experience, and you suddenly felt terrible for being so rude. He tried to protect you, and here you were telling him off when he was completely correct.

       "And…” Elliott leaned forward and grinned, a playful look taking over the sad one. “You are going to have to get used to me because I get much more annoying as I go along. Plus, I caught a grenade in the back for you. I'm obviously pre-pretin-preten… I obviously have an inflated ego.” His brows furrowed as he struggled to speak, and in an instant, you let out a giggle at his stutter as he glanced away. Blushing. It was weird to see such a cocky person so vulnerable. 

       “Hey.” You said softly. Elliott looking at you slowly, trying not to seem embarrassed. You had wanted to say something and console his embarrassment, but found yourself at a loss of words. The both of you staring at each other in complete silence. Then, you heard someone step towards the both of you, and you quickly stepped away. Elliott letting go of your hand and you both simultaneously shifting to face the man. Faces scarlet.   

       You were greeted with Caustic, and he immediately shrugged. “We lost, of course.”

       You were shocked, but not because of the loss. You knew that you didn't win. What really shocked you was the realization that Elliott had said to get used to him. Mirage was going to stay on your team.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Back to Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's try this again, but this time with someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hits on this story are slowly killing me. Thank you guys so much for the support! I have gotten so deep into this story that my chapters are progressively getting longer and longer. I am assuming that this isn't going to be complained about, though. 
> 
> I managed to slip in a weekday-written chapter for you guys! Here you are! Things only go downhill from here. I promise to make your scenes with Elliott painfully tension-filled. Love you all and enjoy! <3

Chapter 5: 

_ Back to Square One _

 

       Last night had kept you up, and definitely not in a way that you would have wanted. After the game, you and Elliott had gone your separate ways with quiet, awkward goodbyes. That tends to happen after staring in someone’s  _ eyes _ for a minute straight and being interrupted by a person you barely know.

       You had gone home, and besides a few moments of intense, embarrassed distress, you had managed to calm yourself down and try to relax before the game the next day. Then, you heard a knock on the door and opened it to a grinning Elliott. A grinning Elliott who proceeded to lean against the doorway and lift a hand for a tiny, innocent wave. “Hey.” He murmured, fumbling with something in his hands. 

       “Elliott-... Hey. I didn’t expect you. Do you need something?” You instinctively bit your lip to avoid blushing at the sudden appearance. For some reason, you didn’t think about how biting your lip can come off as embarrassed anyways, and because of this Elliott glanced down to your lips for a moment before immediately back to eye contact. Slowly, he nodded and reached his hand outward. Holding a small, square device out to you. 

       Your head tilted in confusion as you grabbed the device, looking back at Elliott. Pushing himself up, he opened his mouth to explain. “It’s a phone. I know you probably don’t have one, and if we are going to be on a team we need to be in contact.” He didn’t even pause to let you interrupt. “The only contact in there is me, so there aren’t a lot of options if you get bored. Unless you want to give me a ring of course.” He motioned a phone with his hand and gave you a soft grin. 

       “I thought you didn’t stick with rookies, Witt.” You flashed him a devious grin of victory and Elliott only scoffed. “Maybe I just feel bad for you.” He returned with a jokingly flippant tone that definitely didn’t sound confident enough to mean it. Looking away with a smile.

       Had he always been so close up? It felt like there was no more air to breathe. Both you fell into that same trance. That awkward pause that was strangely intimate and calming. Elliott interrupted it, running a hand through his hair awkwardly and pushing himself upward. You swore you saw some red brushed along his face. Just as you assumed your face was. Then he was gone with a shy “bye”, and you stood in the doorway trying to keep that feeling for as long as you could. Watching him disappear at the end of the hallway. 

       The whole point of this, though, was that it had kept you up. The whole situation had kept you up all night staring at his number logged in your new phone.

 

* * *

 

       Here you were now, exhausted because you were up all night thinking about that  _ asshole.  _ That handsome, handsome asshole that was right beside you. It would also be good to mention that you were in the middle of a game, but it was quiet so you had decided it was okay to have some silent thought. Immediately, you were prodded out of that. Looking beside you to a new teammate, Lifeline. She had told you to call her Ajay, and she was the only thing keeping you awake. (Excluding Mirage of course.)

       Ajay was a healer, and you two instantly got along as soon as she stepped into the simulation room. She was  _ hilarious  _ and it made the stressful game go along easier. Even in stressful situations, she was able to crack a joke or satirical comment. You hadn’t had many friends before beside a select few, so it felt welcoming to get along with someone so well.

       The healer had noticed you staring at Elliott, elbowing you as soon as he walked ahead. Leaning to your ear, she lifted an eyebrow and whispered. “What’s up with you two?” You let out a nervous laugh and swatted the air as if you were swatting the comment away. “Up with us? Ha!- No… no there is nothing between Elliott and I. I barely even know him.” Ajay promptly gave you a skeptical look and an amused smile. “Allllright.” Every sound that left her lips as she said that  _ one _ word was laced with disbelief. 

       You went to protest, but you were cut off when you heard gunshots sound. As fast as you could, the three of you shuffled into cover. Trying to get an idea of where the three enemies were. Elliott lifted a hand into a gun shape, grinning as he motioned a decoy out. Easy bait. The other team fired at the decoy, and the three of you ran out from your shelter, closing in on the surprised team. 

       Sadly, the team wasn’t surprised enough. The team got back on their feet as there was a lot of space between you and them, and the firing began. Bullets flew back and forth, and you could barely process any detail during the situation. The team was loaded with shields, and your own team found themselves retreating back as Elliott fell beside you. Lifeline stayed ahead as you pulled Elliott to cover, and you eyed him in panic. Now you knew why he had saved you from the grenade. Did he feel this fear too?

      You grabbed a syringe and looked him in the eye. His eyes were wide, and you leaned him up against a rock before jabbing the syringe into him. He convulsed and you pulled him closer to you, your mind whirling in a disastrous blend of thoughts. Then, he took a deep breath. “T-thanks.” You nodded, hearing a groan from Ajay as you looked around the corner. One of the enemies took a swing at her, and she grinned as she easily dodged it. Then he did it again, and again until finally got irritating from missing and he shot her. Now, you had found the situation amusing (considering Ajay was laughing her ass of), but your eyes went wide as she toppled down. Only moments after that did both you and Elliott get completed wiped out by the other team. Not really to your surprise. Fading out again, just like yesterday…

 

* * *

 

       The whole ‘fading back into reality’ thing seemed to get better on the second try. You didn’t feel sick after entering or leaving the simulation, but it still took you longer than others. You hoped that would go away with time, though. The room made its way back into your sight, and you felt arms wrap around you. 

       You panicked thinking it was Elliott, but that worry was quelled when you found Ajay hugging you and laughing. “That was  _ exhilarating.  _ That asshole could barely even touch me! He’d better know not to touch me again after that.” She fell into a fit of laughing and you followed. After you calmed down, you looked over at Elliott. The trickster stood there in an obvious disappointment, but as soon as he looked at you he grinned. You lifted three of your fingers up at him and smiled, silently asking if he’d join you for a third game. He gave a simple nod and smile. The disappointment of yet  _ another  _ loss set in, but you focused on the smiling Ajay.

       “Ajay, we need to stay in contact. Do you have a number or anything? We should get a drink sometimes.” You had stepped out of the hug, smiling at the healer and hoping for a yes as you held your phone out to her. 

       She smiled and grabbed it quickly, typing her number into your phone. Mirage strode up behind, eyeing the both of you with an eyebrow raised. “Best friends already? I may be a bit jealous.” 

       You giggled a bit and looked back at him. “Aren’t you too  _ good  _ for jealousy, Elliott?” You teased in a drawn-out tone, eyeing him up and down. Ajay had looked up from the phone a moment, peeking at the two of you eyeing each other. A mischievous grin on her face. Elliott paid no attention to this and leaned forward. “Its easier to be modest with someone as beautiful as you on the receiving end.”

       A pause followed and you turned red in the face, crossing your arms and looking away. “Modesty isn’t something I’d describe you as.” You countered, pressing your lips into a tight line. Elliott chuckled and shrugged. “I am not going to disagree with you on that, rookie.” Ajay was now just watching the both of you argue back and forth as she tried her best not to laugh outright. 

       “I will  _ not  _ let rookie become a nickname.” You groaned, and Elliott placed a hand on your shoulder. “Whatever you say.”

       Ajay’s gaze darted back and forth a moment longer before she let out a light cough. “I think I am going to head back to my room. Go out. I will send you a message but feel free to message me. I’d love to get drinks sometime! You can bring the holographic one along too.” Elliott shoved your arm playfully, and you didn't even look at him. “I don’t want to have to put him on a leash.” He was now dramatically pouting at you, but you did your best not to look at him. Smiling in amusement. 

       Ajay gave you one last hug before she was on her way, leaving you and Mirage alone. You turned to face him, and his hand left your shoulder. You glanced away, “I think I am going to head back to my room. Tomorrow?”

       Elliott thought for a moment before stumbling on his words. “Actually, your r-r-room is on the way to mine, so… I could walk you there if you’d like?” 

_        'Holy- Brain. Do not go there.’  _ You panicked mentally and scolded your thoughts, but managed to pull yourself together by a thread. “Sure, that’d be okay. I’d enjoy the company. Even if it’s annoying company.” A smile pulled at the corner of your lips, and the two of you walked out. 


	6. Out for a Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't sleep, so you and Elliott go on a walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. So. Many. Hits. I don't deserve this! Thank you all so, so much. The week is finally over, so I am getting a chapter up now. Hopefully, I can get one up tomorrow as well before the week starts up again. 
> 
> Thank you all so, so much. I promise I am turning up the fluff and angst dial. I swear! Love you all. :)
> 
> PS. I feel like I spend 95% of my notes thanking you all. Totally not repetitive. It is still true though!
> 
> Late Edit: I TOTALLY forgot! I have a song suggestion for this chapter. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU Go at it! Sorry if you aren't a fan of the "classics". :P

Chapter 6:

_Out for a Walk_

 

      It was still a bit bright outside by the time you had made it to your complex with Mirage at your side. As he lead you home, the two of you had been silent with a bit of chit-chat, but now the conversation seemed to get more intriguing. You stepped inside, and Mirage eyed the bar that was at the bottom of the building, then looking back to you. “We should get a drink sometime. I can whip up a hell of a mix.”  

      You grinned back at him and lightly hit him on the shoulder. “I wonder why you have _that_ as a set of skills. You use it to pick up girls? Am I next?”

      Elliott gave you a cocky smirk and watched you hit him on the shoulder. “How can I resist? You are just too attr-attric-attract-” Elliott interrupted his own stutter with a sigh. Putting a hand on his mouth in embarrassment, he ran his fingers over the scruff of hair on his face. “Sorry.” He murmured, quiet enough to make you want to hug the completely embarrassed man in comfort. In reply, you placed your palm against his arm gently and looked him in the eye with a “Hey, don’t worry about it.”

      You both had been standing outside the elevators by now, and staring at each other while Elliott gave you a soft look before he quickly glanced away and pressed the button to call the elevator. The both of you just stood there until the elevator dinged, and you felt yourself jump when it did as it cut through the silence like a knife.

      Both of you stepped inside, and at this point, you couldn’t handle the silence anymore. You looked over to Elliott and stepped closer to him. “Do you live alone?” You asked gently, not wanting to pry too much. His curled hair swayed a bit as he looked over to you, and he took a moment to think over his answer. You could practically see the wheels turning in his head before he replied.

      “Yeah. My ma is back home.” He paused and tried to look less serious, grinning. “Are you wanting to give me some company?”

      “Uhuh, sure.” You muttered sarcastically, giving him an amused look. “My mother and my brother are back at home too. I am not usually away from them for this long.” Immediately at this, Mirage stepped over and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. Not necessarily as a way to flirt, but instead to try and console you. “Well, that makes two of us. At least we have each other.” The sentence was practically a purr, but you didn’t push him away. You just watched the floors count up on the screen as the elevator made it to your floor, trying not to crumble under the pressure of being so close to Elliott. 

      The elevator sang and the doors opened. Quickly, Elliott stepped out and the air was cold when he wasn’t at your side anymore. It took you a moment to follow him out, but both of you made your way down your hallway until you reached your door, fumbling with your keys as you opened it.

      Turning around, you eyed Elliott up and down. “Thanks for walking me back.” The holographic blinked and let out a sigh, “Yeah. No problem. Have a good night, rookie.” He grinned and you looked down at your feet, smiling. “You too, Elliott.”

 

* * *

 

      You were laying in your bed for maybe one or two hours after Mirage had left. Staring at your phone. It was difficult to sleep because you just kept replaying the fact that you had lost another Apex game over and over in the back of your mind. Eyes locked on Elliott’s number. Finally, you opened up the messenger, your thumbs hovering over the keyboard. After a deep breath, you typed into the keyboard and clicked send without much thought.

 

 _19:45_ I can’t sleep.

 _19:45 Elliott Witt (Asshole)_ Whoa. A text from you.

 _19:46 Elliott Witt (Asshole)_ Why can’t you sleep?

 _19:47_ I am pretty pissed that we lost again.

 _19:47 Elliott Witt (Asshole)_ Come onnn. What did I tell you last time?

 _19:47 Elliott Witt (Asshole)_ Do you want to go on a walk?

 

       You paused for a minute. Staring at the screen in the dark of your room before quickly pushing yourself up and taking a deep breath.

 

 _19:50_ Okay. You know where I live. See you in a bit?

 _19:50 Elliott Witt (Asshole)_ Yeah. See you in a bit.

 

       You panicked a bit, quickly pushing yourself out of your bed fast enough that it made you light-headed. You grabbed the most appealing pair of clothes that you could find and rushed to the bathroom. Changing and stumbling around as you ran a brush through your hair and powdered makeup on your face. So much time had been spent making sure you looked alright that you jumped when you heard a knock on your door.

       Pausing, you dug your fingers into the wall. Staring at the door. “This isn’t a big deal. Stop making it one. It’s okay.” The words came out softly, and for some reason, you thought that a pep talk would calm you down. When you turned the doorknob and opened the door, you realized that, _nope_ , it did not calm you down.

       Elliott grinned and watched you. “Hi again.”

       There he was, leaning in the doorway with so much confidence. Then, here you were, trying to keep a straight composure and not freak out. “Hey. Sorry for keeping you up.” Elliott quickly shrugged and let out a light chuckle. “You _really_ think I was asleep at 7:40 at night?” You laughed in reply and shrugged back. “I am not very well acquainted with your sleeping schedule.”

       “Well. Now you are. Come on, let’s walk.” Elliott motioned you out, and you followed after. Not sure of what was to come.

 

* * *

 

       The holographic trickster had lead you through the city. The both of you were much more talkative than earlier, and your jaw was aching from laughing so much. After a while of walking, the both of you turned into a path surrounded by bushes and trees. Being a rare sight in the city, your eyes widen a bit as you both step inside.

       After a while of walking, you pause by a bench. Sitting down and looking around at the crowded piles of bushes in the dark. After a moment of quietude, you look over at Elliott, a serious but gentle expression. “Why do you get so embarrassed over your stutter?”

        It was so sudden that Mirage was left blinking at you for a long period of time, and deciding on whether or not to give a serious answer. “It’s just… It isn’t something I am proud of. It makes me sound so… dumb. I guess.” He laughed nervously and looked away. “Plus, it doesn’t really help when I am flirting with all of my fans.”

        You gave a soft giggle in return before looking down at the ground, hugging yourself in order to be protected from the breeze. “It doesn’t make you sound stupid, you know.” Elliott shifted a bit in an uncomfortable manner, and you looked up at him. “It’s kind of cute. You never know- a girl might like that kind of thing.” You grinned at Elliott and he looked back at you with a jokingly-serious expression.

       “Oh don’t you dare. It is _my_ job to say things are cute!” He pouted lightly and gave you puppy eyes. “Don’t steal my thunderrr.”

       “I am allowed to have some fun too!” You countered, noticing that the breeze wasn’t really an issue to you anymore. Both of you laughed for a while, cheeks glazed with a red. After both of you laughed it out for a moment, you placed a hand of your mouth, yawning. “I need a coffee. No point in heading to bed now.”

       Elliott thought for a moment before standing up. “I know a place. Stay right here. I can run over.”

        You raised an eyebrow and looked at him in confusion. “Alone?”

       Elliott paused and looked back at you. “Here. You don’t have to be alone. I have the  _perfect_ idea.” Witt grinned and pulled down his sleeve and turned something on his wrist. A second after, a hologram appeared right next to him. Elliott looked at… 'Elliott 2', and pointed at you. “Keep her company. Be. Good.” You stared at the clone and watched him walk over to you. Lips parted, you debated the idea that Elliott’s holographs were even close to sentient and were not just programmed to run forward.

       “Hey, sweetheart.” The clone grinned and sat by you. Leaning forward as soon as Elliott was out of view.

       “Oh. Do I… Do I call you Elliott? Clone?”

       “You can call me whatever you want to, _rookie._ ” The clone was still leaning forward with that signature Elliott grin. It was almost as if it was a slower, less filtered version of the holographic trickster. You’d find out later that they were much, much less filtered. Straight forward too.

       “He’ll be back soon, or-?”

       "You are just so damn beautiful." The clone cut you off, placing a hand against your cheek. Looking straight into your eyes with a smile. “Do you want to know something?”

       “I… I guess?” You felt your knees begin to shake and stayed completely still otherwise. Concerned with what the clone would say, you held your breath, blinking rapidly, and hoping that Elliott would be back soon. Suddenly, the clone was even closer than before. Practically draped over you. How long had it been? It was as if everything was flying by faster thean you could process. 

        “Do you know how much you keep us up at night? Thinking about you? And even when we finally can go to sleep, do you know what we drea-?”

        In an instant, the clone fazes away into tiny pixels. The kind of pixels you saw when you had first been simulated into the Apex Games. All that was left was a silent Elliott holding two cups of coffee in his hands. The expression on his face was a mix of irritation and embarrassment, and his knuckles were yellow from gripping onto the coffee tightly.

       “Sorry a-about that. I did tell him to be good, but I gu-gue-guess they don’t listen very well.” He flashed a glare to where the clone has been. Pausing in the silence. Maybe Elliott’s stutter was also triggered by embarrassment? If so, you felt a bit bad that the clone would edge that kind of reaction out of him.

       Witt held out the coffee he had gotten you, giving a tiny smile. “Maybe shitty coffee will make up for it?” You offered a smile in return as you grabbed a coffee, still trying to wrap your mind around what had just happened.

      “Maybe if we win tomorrow it will make up for it.” You replied after a moment, standing up and facing Elliott. “I have a good feeling about tomorrow, rookie.” You giggled in reply for a while, staring at the path behind yourself.

       “Walk me back?”

       Elliott seemed relieved that you didn’t want to distance yourself as far as possible, and nodded. “Yeah. Of course. Maybe you will actually sleep now?” He questioned and you shrugged, but in your mind, you were thinking one thing. The conversation with the clone playing again in your head.

_‘Do you know how much you keep us up at night? Thinking about you?’_

 


	7. Break the Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a good feeling about tomorrow, rookie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all need to stop with all the hits 'cuz I'm not worthy! You guys are killing me with kindness. :')
> 
> This chapter is low-key a buffer chapter, so I apologize if it seems rushed... Buuuut. The thing about that is I am going to be posting chapter 8 pretty soon after this. Within the hour! Just need to edit. :)
> 
> Also, don't get the idea that I can always post during the week. I've gotten so lucky these past two weeks. I'm so glad I've been able to post for you guys! Enjoy. <3

Chapter 7: 

_Break the Bank_

       A broad chest, tanned skin, curled hair. Eyes wandered over the physique and you eyed the two scars on Elliott’s face. One ran across his nose while the other ran down his left cheek. It wasn’t a detail that you had taken notice to very often, but it had become obvious to yourself that you had started analyzing Witt more thoroughly than before. You told yourself that it was only because his clone had startled you the night before, but you knew you were lying to yourself. Still, you weren’t going to admit anything to anyone. Not even yourself.

       Elliott glanced over at you, but your face quickly turned in another directly. Cheeks rosy from being caught staring.

       The two of you were waiting, very quietly might you add, for your third teammate. It wouldn’t be much longer, surely, but it was getting awkward just standing here next to Elliott. For obvious reasons, Elliott was _obviously_ embarrassed, and because of that you were too. It wasn’t his fault that his holograph felt the need to profess its ‘love’ in such a… distracting manner. 

       For now, it was time to end that thought. The third to your squad was here, and you knew that there was no chance of winning if you couldn’t get _him_ out of your mind. Subconsciously, you ran a hand along your sore waist. The thing about playing the Apex Games was that the simulator left bruises if the hit was hard enough. Your skin was littered with a few, but nothing terrible enough to worry about. Elliott seemed to notice this, but diverted his attention back to the woman who had entered.

       The woman was clad in leather, and her black hair was tied in a bun on the top of her head. She stepped forward, holding out her hand to Elliott first. “Wraith. I believe we are in a squad?”

       Elliott returned the handshake a bit skeptically, and Wraith offered one to you as well. Elliott and you both introduced yourselves, and you offered the smile to the woman. “Shall we?” You questioned. Soon after, Wraith returned the smile and the three of you set up to be simulated in.

 

* * *

 

 

       The game had been moving like a blur. You could barely count the amount of skirmishes the three of you had gotten into at this point. The kills were racking up, but you weren’t sure if you could stay lucky for very much longer. 

       You held a wingman and a devotion. Both of the guns were trustworthy, and you felt pretty comfortable, but it didn’t help that there were maybe three or two squads left besides you three. Elliott patted your shoulder and you jolted slightly out of your thought, looking back at him. Witt was grinning, and pointed at a nearby pile of loot, “There’s a Mozambique over there if you feel up to it.” You snorted and shoved at his shoulder. “Shut up Elli.” 

       Elliott paused and let out a childish giggle. “Elli?”

       Shaking your head, you smiled to yourself and looked away. Aiming your sights to the distance to watch out for enemies, you muttered a quick “Shut up, Elliott.” and focused on the landscape. Wraith was watching the both of you with small grin on her lips.

       The announcer came onto the speaker in the stadium, and all three of you practically held your breaths.

       “Three squads left.” The woman’s voice rang out, and as soon as she spoke, you spotted a squad heading up the hillside. You pushed yourself up a bit and looked back. “There is squad not that far ahead. They are heading up the hill now.” Mirage and Wraith stepped forward a bit and you waited for Elliott to signal forward. “We should be safe when they are are heading back down.” He muttered, mostly to himself.

       After a few painful moments, he nodded and lifted his hand. “Let’s go.”

       Everything kicked into action. Gunshots range throughout the area, and you felt one of those shots clip your leg. Ignoring it, the three of you pushed forward. Everything was one big, flashing blur. The other team made their way down the hill, and you felt your breath catch when you saw one enemy making their way directly towards you with an arc star in hand. You were prepared to be downed when you saw it get thrown, but you were suddenly flying out of the way. 

       You landed with a thud, and after you were able to open your eyes you saw Elliott on top of you. Your face flushed and he pushed himself up quickly. “I think you owe me a dinner after that.” That grin he flashed made you want to slap that beautiful, cocky look off his face, but you needed to get up. So you did, and the action continued again.

       By the time you had made it over the hill with Mirage, you were greeted with the horrifying sight of Wraith tossing an enemy through one of her “voids”. The woman had managed to finish the team off, and yet, you found yourself intrigued by her powers even more. For some reason, you weren’t even shocked that she was capable of achieving something like that. She was definitely an interesting, but mysterious, character.

       The victory was short lived though, because another squad was heading directly towards you.

       Wraith’s head turned so quickly you could feel her panic in your own chest as you called out a warning to her. Phasing away, she made her way to Mirage and yourself before the three of you took cover behind a stone wall. Blinking only a few times, the three of you listened as footsteps surrounded you. Then, there was a portal in front of you and your squad was inside it. 

       Then you were behind the enemy group.

       Mirage slid into action, lifting a finger-gun in the air with a sly, “Go bamboozle” and you followed suit. Everything blurred together as bullets rang through the air. Wraith faded out of reality and behind one of the enemies. The rival fell to his knees as bullets hit him in the back. Mirage was hurtling towards another, and to do your part you rushed towards the final opponent. Face like stone. 

       Your shots missed each other as you made your way closer and closer. Finally, you determined the enemy was probably out of bullets as he slammed into your side. You felt your feet stumbled below you as you held your balance. A fist slammed into your gut, and immediately you felt yourself knee the opponent in reply. The scramble lasted for a while as you viciously fought to stay alive. 

        _You were so close._

       That contemplation was interrupted when you felt a sharp pain jab into your side. Shock, pain, and a pain that didn’t usually happen in simulation. It didn’t take much to see the knife sticking out of your side. Pixels seemed to falter in and out of your sight, but you weren’t leaving it like that. Jolting your arm upward, your elbow collided with the man’s face. He stumbled backwards and you lifted your hand, watching a violent array of light surround his face. Stumbling backwards, the enemy crashed onto his back as he tried to push himself away from you, but there was no way that was going to happen. 

        Stepping forward, you glared down at the discombobulated mess, stone cold as you gripped your side with your non-dominant hand. “I should have known you had that stupid knife that everyone is getting now-a-days.” One shot was all that was needed to finish him off, and you found yourself stumbling over to Elliott quietly.

       Mirage stood over his enemy. The downed rival just watched him as Elliott laughed to himself, lifting the barrel of his gun up to the man’s face. “I’ve got to admit, _I might’ve tricked you._ ” You curled your toes a bit when he spoke, trying to ignore the pain in your side by thinking about how deep Elliott's voice was when he joked around like that. It always amused you that he could make light out of a situation like this. 

       The final gunshot was fired, and Elliott turned to you. At first, he grinned widely, but almost instantly his eyes went wide as he ran up to you. “Are you okay? Jesus, did you seriously stay up after getting _stabbed_? I can help. Are you in pain? Is the person who did this still alive-?” Witt frantically questioned you, placing a hand near the wound and using the other to hold your wrist. You opened your lips to shush him, but found that the announcers were fixing that issue.

        When you heard the woman speak on the intercom, you felt your stomach drop. _“You are the Apex Champions.”_

       Silence ensued, but you quickly looked up. Wraith was standing by, and Elliott was smiling at you dramatically. “Your first win.” He murmured as he just stood there and as Wraith stepped forward with a gentle grin. It took a moment to process, but in a second you had your arms wrapped around Elliott’s neck. Hugging him closely and shutting your eyes. “I finally did it. We won.” 

       You offered an arm to Wraith, and surprisingly she walked over and meekly joined the hug. The shocked Elliott had stayed still, but after a moment he had wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you close. Quickly, you jolted and hissed. “I still have a simulated knife in my side, Elliott!” 

       The holographic trickster backed away with panic in his eyes. “I am so sorry! Should I take it out? As soon as we get out I will get you ice and everything because that will p-pro-robably leave a mark…” His teeth grinded against each other at the stuttering, but he kept on fussing over the injury. 

       As he continued ranting, Wraith watched from beside you. Eyes narrowed. Pride swallowed up your mind and excitement left butterflies in your stomach as you waited. Then, the arena seemed to dim, and slowly everything faded to black.

       But this time, you wouldn’t be leaving the arena a loser. 

 


	8. Tipsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebration is fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! That extra chapter. Please don't kill me. That's all. My one short author's note.
> 
> Please don't kill me. xD

Chapter 8: 

_Tipsy_

 

       Simulating back into reality was a very strong source of anxiety if you were being honest with yourself. Immediately upon exiting, you had toppled forward into Elliott and gripped at your side as you clenched your teeth from non-existent pain. There was no stab wound in reality, but it sure felt like it. After the pain stopped making your vision black and white, you opened your eyes to Elliott who grinned and looked down at you. “Already falling for me, huh?” 

       A small giggle left your lips and you pushed yourself off of Elliott only to turn around and be greeted with cameras. A man stood, smiling at the three of you. 

       “Our victors! Fantastic! Now, we need to take your photos of course, and after that we will accommodate you fully for your win! Will you be needing team rooming if you decide to stay together?”

       Elliott looked at you, not wanting to break any boundaries that you had. You nodded calmly and smiled. “If we are going to stay as a team, it will be easier for us to have easy access for one another.” The trickster seemed surprised by your response, but he smiled and looked back up to the man. “Then that is a yes. Oh! Can we have a piano?”

       You hit him in the arm in a scolding manner.

       “What? I have never gotten squad rooming before! I always get stuck by myself. The _least_ I deserve is a piano.” That grin on his face never managed not to amuse you. You couldn’t believe he was asking for a god damn piano. Couldn’t he just… buy one himself?    

       Then, Wraith stepped forward and looked at the both of you. “If the you two do not mind, I actually…” The girl seemed to pause, and little to your knowledge, listen to what the voices in her head were saying. “I would actually like to stay as a team.” A smile perked on your lips and you debated hugging her, but considering that she didn’t seem to be used to people and hugs, you settled for a handshake. “Perfect.” 

 

* * *

 

 

       The night rushed by in an instant. Photos were taken, and to please the audience, you had one of your wisp-like lights sit atop your fingertip. Mirage went all out, having his holograph lift him into a bridal pose. This was obviously not his first time winning, and it was obvious in how simply he went through with the process.     

       That was an entirely separate issue for you. The entire evening was you shuffling behind Elliott and trying to get to the right places at the right time. There were so many people, workers, and cameramen. Not the kind of area that you were used to or comfortable with. 

       Finally, the night calmed down and the three of you were given permission to head back to your new rooming area. Wraith had told the two of you that she needed some peace and quiet, and that she would be there later on. Leaving just the two of you. Normally, this wouldn’t have been an issue, but things were awkward with Elliott right now. Winning and getting stabbed didn’t mean you forgot the clone that was bordering on straddling you last night. 

       The walk to the room was quiet, but you noticed that Elliott kept looking over to you. Pretending that you didn’t notice, the two of you made it to the room. A beep and the door was opened to a very, _very_ large room. A small bar, three rooms, food, and alcohol were scattered around inside. Your lips immediately parted in shock. You had never seen this much in your life. Your mother and brother still hadn’t either. Then, as your eyes scanned the room, you felt yourself snort in disbelief. 

       “Did they seriously give you a piano?!”

       Elliott glanced to the piano and gave you a wide grin. “Of course they did!- somehow? That is pr-pretty amazing. I am going to keep you up a lot at night with that.” The cocky, yet adorable, Elliott Witt leaned over to you and chuckled. “And maybe not just with that.”

       Before you could retrot, Elliott had pranced off. Feeling the piano for a while before eyeing the bar and then eyeing you. You were left with his words stuck in your head. It wasn’t as if he was _suggesting_ anything to you, and it had obviously been a joke because of his tone, but you were frozen. Maybe it was because the guy you were currently having obvious tension with was joking about having sex with you. Great. Really downright _fantastic_. 

       “Do you need anything for your side?” Suddenly, his voice was so soft and gentle, and you had to force yourself to actually say words to him. “I… I can go get myself some ice. It isn’t that bad.” Elliott quickly shook his head. “No way. I’ll grab one. Just sit down at the bar. You do owe me a dinner.”

       You sighed. “I can’t believe you remembered that. I practically got shanked, today.” Mirage eyed you as you sat down and he smirked. “I would never forget something like that. Here. Let’s make a deal. Let me make you a drink and the debt is paid. I did say I can mix something nice up for you. Win win.” 

       Another dramatic sigh left your lips and you smiled at Elliott. “Fine. You better not disappoint though.” Your playful tone made Elliott laugh lightly before grabbing a couple bottles of things. Your eyes wandered as he poured several liquids into glasses. His hands moved quickly and trained as he did this, and even if you were completely confused on what exactly he was doing, you didn’t take your eyes off the scene.

       It didn’t take long before he had finished, pouring the liquid into the two shots glasses he had set out. Carefully, you picked up one of the shot glasses and flashed Elliott a playful grin. “There’s no poison in this, right?”

       “If there is, I didn’t put it there.” Elli returned the grin and watched you.

       Tilting the glass, you took the shot. It burned your throat and you had never tasted alcohol like this. This probably stemmed from the lack of fancy alcohol in your life, but there was something distinct about the drink. “What is this?” You queried, eyeing Elliott as he made his way back around the counter to sit by you. He had downed the shot before he answered your question, and that cocky smile was back on his face. “That is a secret, my friend.”

 

* * *

 

       More shots were taken after that, and the both of you were laughing and laughing. It was beyond tipsy at this point, and every now and then one of you would gently touch the other in reply. Right now, you stared at Elliott, leaning on your hand as you listened to him carefully. Your legs intertwined as you sat on your seats that had been moved closer and closer throughout the night. 

       “So, my ma found me at the bottom of the stairs, stark naked. Everytime I go out she pr-prodes at me for it. ‘Did you drink too much?’ or ‘Are you drinking?’. I mean, I would if I were her, but I am thirty!” He snorted and sipped at a shot. 

       “You are way too childish to be thirty, Elliott.”

       “Way to hurt my feelings, rookie. I wasn’t the one who got stabbed.”

       “I could definitely fix that for you.” You retorted, grinning at the man and taking another shot. Both of your words were jumbled, but you couldn’t care any less. Being drunk meant you could stare at that beautiful face of Elliott’s as long as you wished. No consequence. 

       “How did you even get into a _fist fight_ , anyways? You could’ve asked for ammo!” Elliott was laughing and staring at you intensely. 

       “Uhuh. When? When you were laying on top of me?” You interrogated quickly, flashing a confident grin at the man as you pressed a finger into his leg jokingly. 

       “I could be laying on you.”

       Witt had followed his reply with a joking wink, but immediately, the both of you fell silent. A soft look in his eyes matching the soft look in yours. Now, here was the thing about alcohol. You could stare without consequence, but alcohol gave you the confidence to do things that _would_ have consequence. 

       It was a real shame that you didn’t think about that when you leaned forward towards Elliott, and he leaned forward towards you.

 

-because you kissed. 

       Your lips melded together as soon as they touched, and you felt your stomach curl. You could taste the alcohol on his lips as they parted and Elliott leaned forward. One of his hands made its way to your cheek, cupping it gently as the sloppy kiss ensued. You felt strangled for breath, leaning further and further into the man. With a hand placed against his chest, you pushed yourself up off your seat and straddled the man. Elliott had been stuck in a moment of surprise, but he immediately wrapped his arms around your waist on recovery.

       His lips parted further and you tilted your head to get the most of him that was possible. You found his tongue prodding at your own. You couldn’t breathe, but you were so intoxicated (...and intoxicated quite literally.) by him that you couldn’t find yourself letting go for air. You wanted more of him. All of him. You had waited too long for this, and the pain had just been sitting in the bottom of your chest in silence. 

       Elliott had broken the kiss only to press one to your neck as you took a deep breath to reclaim the lost air. His chapped lips running along the skin in a sloppy but gentle manner. Up to your cheekbone and up to the shell of your ear. Your skin was heated and it was crawling, and you swear you could feel Elliott tensing beneath you. When his lips returned to yours, your hand made its way down his chest. Slowly, it went lower and lower until it reached his hip, and you felt your body burn when the man seemed to moan into your mouth because of this. Out of everyone, the confident Elliott was the man to give in to a moan. Your free hand was messily tangled in his beautiful curls as you ran your fingers through his hair. 

       By this time, Elliott had run his hand up your shirt slightly. His rough fingers pressed against the bare skin of your waist. Shivers trickled down your spine, and your fingers laced themselves underneath the hem of Elliott's pants. You pulled a bit, and Elliott gave a grin mixed with a smile that made your lips break apart for only a moment. You went and fumbled with the zipper on his pants, nipping at Elliott's bottom lip.

       And then you had a bad feeling. And then you opened your eyes and looked up. And your eyes went wide. And you froze, breaking the kiss as your face started to burn.

       Wraith stood by the door, eyeing the both of you with parted lips and a lifted eyebrow. “Am I interrupting something?”

 


	9. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide it's time to get out and relax a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. Almost 800 hits. I'll just continue panicking about getting so many viewers in the corner. 
> 
> Seriously though. Thank you guys so much. I really can't believe it. If you are here for the smut tag, I promise that I won't keep you waiting forever. Just be patient! <3
> 
> Busy week, but I managed to get this chapter written. I have a song suggestion for this chapter! ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xW0KApxwATo&list=RDxW0KApxwATo&index=1)
> 
> Please enjoy and thank you all! :)

Chapter 9: 

_Awkward_

 

       The sun had slowly begun to filter its way through the curtains, and when you noticed this, a loud groan left your lips in irritation. You grab your pillow and shove it over your face, gripping at the pillowcase and pressing your heels into the bed. You couldn’t sleep all night for very obvious reasons. Besides boiling in embarrassment and rolling around in your blankets trying to get rid of it, the feeling in your gut was keeping you awake. Little to your knowledge, that same feeling was keeping Elliott awake in his bed as well.

       Finally, you decided it was time to give up on sleeping, and the smell of food outside your door made the decision easier. Wiping your eyes, you stood up and pulled on a pair of pants before slowly peeling open the door to the rest of the apartment. You were greeted with the smell of breakfast and it confused you. As you made your way over to the kitchen, you found Elliott and Wraith. Elliott’s curly hair was messy and hung over his eyes. Moments like that made you want to run your fingers through his hair. _Just like last night_... The sight was enlightening, and when he turned to face you with his tired eyes, you just stared at him. After a moment of silence, you gave him a meek smile. “Hey.”

       “Hey. I made breakfast.” The trickster held up a pan of eggs and bacon with a quirky smile on his lips. “Sit down so I can get you something, sugar.”

       The new nickname set you off guard for a moment, but you nodded and made your way over to Wraith. You sat next to her and glanced over as she shoveled eggs into her mouth. Wraith’s eyes met yours and she lifted an eyebrow. “What?”

       Lifting your hands in defensive, you quickly shook your head. “Oh no! Nothing. Just… good morning. I didn’t picture you as a morning person.” Instantly, the woman let out a laugh and swallowed her eggs. “I didn’t expect you to be outside your room after last night.” She chuckled and grinned to herself before shoving a fork into her plate again. You stuttered for words but shut your mouth when Elliott placed a cup in front of you.

       “Pickle juice. For the hangover.” Elliott held a similar cup in his own hand and held it up in the air with an awkward grin. _Great._ He remembered last night too. Commence the awkward-as-hell breakfast.

 

* * *

 

       Wraith was gone and Elliott had left to his job. You questioned why he still needed a job considering he was very, very wealthy. Maybe there was a complicated part of Elliott. A part of Elliott that wanted to hold onto normal life as much as possible.

       The day had gone by slowly, and towards the afternoon you decided you needed to get out of the apartment. Pulling out your phone, you texted Ajay.

 _13:36_ Hey Ajay. I need to get out. Are you up for it?

 

 _13:38 Ajay_ yessss! i know a bar that is perfect to hang out at.

 

 _13:39_ Do I have to drink. I have a hangover.

 

 _13:40_ And speaking of that, I need to tell you about last night. I will at the bar.

 

 _13:42 Ajay_ is it about Elliott?!

 

 _13:43_ What?! Why do you just assume it’s about him?!

 

 _13:44 Ajay_ anddd it is, isn’t it?

 

 _13:45_ We will talk at the bar! Just send me the address okay?

 

 _13:45 Ajay_ fine fine give me a second

 

       You stowed your phone away after she sent the address, and you took a deep breath before getting dressed and quickly heading out the door and to Ajay.

 

* * *

 

       The entrance to the bar was busy but not as bad as you had expected it to be. Stepping inside, you looked around the area. People were clustered around the bar and around the tables. It took a moment, but you spotted Ajay prancing over to you. A drink was already in her hand and it was only a few seconds before she was hugging you with a smile. “It is great to see ya!”

       Both of you greeted each other a while longer before your gaze shifted to behind the Jamaican and finding Wraith sitting by herself at the bar. You smiled and grabbed Ajay’s wrist. “Oh! Here. I see my roommate. The one with the void power thing? I want you to meet her.” Ajay smiled and nodded with a quick “alright” before you pulled her over to Wraith quickly.

       When you tapped Wraith on the shoulder, she seemed a bit surprised to see you as she placed her glass on the counter. “Hey. Didn’t expect to see you here. Sit.”

       You sat down and Ajay sat at your side. You introduced the healer to the voidist and the two seemed to be alright with one another. Ajay ordered another drink and you nervously stuttered for a soda. You immediately looked away with a quick “I already have a hangover.” as an excuse, and watched as the bartender went to scavenge a soda somehow.

       The three of you chatted randomly for a bit, and after a while, you pulled out your phone. Curiously, you clicked on your gallery to see if there were any photos, and to your surprise, there were multiple photos. All of Elliott- oh no. All of _realllly_ drunk Elliott. In a daze, you scrolled through the photos before stopping and staring at one. He was obviously ridiculously drunk with alcohol. That beautiful face. Those _amazing_ lips-

       An elbow jabbed into your side like a knife and you dropped the phone on the counter before looking over at Ajay in panic. “You are staring. That’s Elliott, right? The guy from your team. I remember him. Didn’t you have to tell me something about him?”

       Wraith grinned slightly and perked up in interest as soon as she heard that. “Did you tell her about me finding the both of you-”

       “Not yet, Wraith! That is obviously what I haven’t told her yet!”

       “She found you what?!”

       “I found them practically tearing the clothes off of each other.” Wraith snorted and sipped at her drink as Ajay burst into excitement. You had snapped your head to face Wraith with shock on your face. There were more layers to this woman than you thought.

       After Ajay had stopped bouncing up and down from beside you, clinging to your arm, she sat down and grinned at you widely. “Does that mean you guys are a thing now?” Quickly, you hit the air as if you had to fight the question itself. “No no no… I didn’t- we didn’t even- we haven’t even talked about it yet--” Your stuttering turned into a pile of nonsense and Ajay started to laugh.

       “You should,” Wraith muttered so quietly that you almost couldn’t hear her. “Pardon? I should?” You faced Wraith and blinked, noticing that she was looking you dead in the eye. “It is obvious that you feel the way he feels towards you.” Shaking your head in denial, you grabbed the soda that you hadn’t even noticed had been given to you. “He was drunk. How do you know he- how do you know I like him?”

       “Don’t be proud, hun! It is obvious how you feel towards him. You’re in love.” Ajay chirped as she wrapped her arms around your own. Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively as you stared her down. Your own cheeks were matching the color of cherries at this point. “I- No. I have already done the whole cliché love thing. This is just stupid.”

       “Just admit that you have feelings for him. There is no point in lying to yourself.” Wraith didn’t even look at you when she spoke, but you could hear the amusement in her tone. You pressed your fingers against your temples in distress. “You guys-- I can’t. He is such a playboy! He’s so… so… Elliott!” That wasn’t entirely wrong, but as soon as you said it all you could imagine was his lips on yours. In your thoughts, it wasn’t interrupted.

       “What’s denying it going to do?” Wraith interrogated, her gaze steady on you. “Exactly! Just tell him already. Then you won’t have to boil in your obvious sexual tension.” Ajay jokes, giving your wide-eyed self a wink. This promptly resulted in you turning towards the counter. When you saw your phone, still on the with Elli on it, you shoved your face into your hands in a flourish. “Thank you brain for making such terrible decisions.”

       “You know for a fact that he isn’t as terrible as you think.” Wraith murmured. As a reply, you sink onto the counter with your face nestled in your own arms as you let out a big sigh. What you would do for him to be here right now. Would you talk to him? Probably not, but at least you’d be able to see that beautiful face of his.

        A finger tapped your shoulder gently and thinking that it was Ajay, you slowly looked up a tad. Instead of the finger belonging to one of your pestering friends, it belonged to someone who made your stomach drop. Elliott was leaning down a bit from behind the counter, his face centimeters from yours. Those beautiful brown eyes covered slightly from his equally attractive curls. A look of amusement and confusion mixed on his face.

       “ _Hey, sugar_.”

 


	10. Eye to Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need a girl's night out, but the world really doesn't like giving you what you need, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 900 hits... Stab me. I can'ttttt. I am so lucky I've been able to post on weekdays you guys. I swear this isn't normal. Also, thank you for the undying support. You're killing me.
> 
> Here's the song you'll need for this chapter. You'll know when you need it: https://youtu.be/beX-9wW5rL0
> 
> I'm sending love to you all. <3

Chapter 10: 

_Eye to Eye_

 

       Locking eyes only took a moment before your heart seemed to thud against your rib cage and your body began to swing backwards in surprise. A surprised squeak had left your lips as you leaned away quickly, and your chair had leaned back as well. It threatened to crash you to the ground. Luckily for you, Elliott wasn’t going to have slow reflexes after being a part of the Apex games, and he grabbed your wrists before you were able to hit the ground. 

       Your breath caught in your throat as the leg of the chair clinked and stayed balanced on the ground. Staring up at Elliott, with his hands still wrapped around your wrists, you felt yourself bite down on your bottom lip nervously. “Thanks.”

       “I thought you’d somehow found out where I worked, but with a reaction like that I am not too sure anymore.” Elliott flashed you that signature grin and slowly let go of your wrists. You ran a hand through your own hair nervously before looking him up and down. He was dressed down, but he wore an apron. Then it clicked. ‘You idiot. He is a bartender! That’s why he can make drinks-’ You mentally bombarded yourself because of the idiocy, and it left the both of you in an awkward silence.

       Elliott proceeded to press his finger into your forehead and poke it a few times. “Anyone home?” The amusement on his face ceased for a moment, and he seemed a bit hurt. “Are you okay?” Quickly, you looked up at him and gave a nervous smile. “Just surprised. I’m completely alright.” 

       Elliott gave a nod as a reply before glancing down at your phone. He fiddled with a glass in his hands and you could see the smirk wash over his face as he pointed down. “Checking me out? You know, if you had wanted to, you could’ve just asked.”

       In confusion, you immediately looked down at your phone and were greeted with the photo on Elliott on it. Your lips parted in anxiety and you looked up, “It’s not my fault that you got drunk and took a bunch of photos on my phone!” Elliott ran his tongue over his bottom lip and looked back down at the glass he was cleaning out. Was he blushing? Was Elliott-goddamn-motherfucking-Witt blushing at that comment? 

       “Drunk Elliott is known to be pret-pretin-” Elliott visibly bit his tongue for a moment as he stuttered and realized your friends were there too. “--full of himself.”

        Damn it; you wanted to kiss that idiot so bad. The world just had to make it worse by having him stutter in that adorable way he does, didn’t it? You smiled at Elliott to comfort him, and he smiled back. He seemed to calm down a little bit, keeping the Mirage persona on. When he began to chat with Wraith and Ajay, you glanced behind him at the rest of the employees. A couple of them were Elliott’s clones and that was something that didn’t surprise you too much. Another thing that didn’t surprise you was the very visible amount of women that were clear in their flirting with the cloned versions of Elliott. Leaning over the counter in provocative dresses, patting at his hands, and fluttering their eyelashes at him. 

        Elliott had cast his gaze over at you and seemed to notice this, so he decided to take quick action. Sadly, he couldn’t just get rid of his clones. They were working. So, he decided to take it up a notch. Pressing a finger under your chin, Elliott tilted your head up until your eyes met his own. “Don't worry, rookie. You're eyes are the only ones I am interested in.” Your breath stopped a bit in shock, and you could hear Ajay burst into a fit of giggles beside you. Elliott leaned back and placed down the glass he was drying. “Besides Wraith's I guess. Those damn eyes are scary.”

       “Shut it, Mirage.” 

       “Okay okay. But my point still stands!” Elliott smirked and looked back at you before you giggled lightly. Wraith just gave a tiny look of amusement and carried on with her drink.

       A few moments later, Ajay slid her glass towards the cheeky holograph-ist and smiled. “Could I get a refill on this?” Witt seemed a bit irritated by the request, but he grabbed the glass. “I'm am assuming you were the one with the whiskey?” 

       “Of course.” Lifeline replied with a smirk. As soon as Elliott walked away to refill the drink, she was on you like a pack of wolves. “Did you hear that?! He totally digs you. You are ridiculous.” A laugh escaped her lips and Wraith shook her head in disbelief. You protested immediately. “He could easily flirt like that with the others, Ajay. He probably is just trying to get into my pants since he couldn't last time.”

       Your heart jolted awake when you saw Wraith’s reaction to that. A glare had overtaken her features as she eyed you. “You really don't know Elliott if you believe that.” Fear and guilt gripped your throat immediately. She was right. You didn't believe that. Maybe you were letting your anxieties get to you too much.

       “W-what?”

       “You could cut through the air with a knife. What are you yelling at her for, Wraith? Don't be a mom.” Elliott had returned and quickly passed a glass to Ajay. Those brown eyes went back to facing you before Wraith muttered a defensive “nothing”. When had Wraith and Mirage gotten to know each other? Elliott gave a nervous smile and raised his eyebrows at you. The both of you just looked at one another, but Elliott's eyes had suddenly lightened up with excitement.

       “I love this song. We should dance.” 

       You felt your fingers curl into a fist. “I am terrible at dancing, Elliott. You'll just embarrass yourself. I swear.” No way he was taking that excuse, though. Elli stripped off his apron and slid himself over the counter to you. A smile lingered on his lips as he turned something on his wrist. A hologram appeared and Elliott quickly tossed the apron at the hologram. “Take over for a bit, buddy.”

       The hologram smirked and leaned towards you. “But I wanna hang out with this beautiful being right here. The rookie is so much better than work. Plus, she can-”

       “Shut it.” Elliott demanded. The hologram quickly shut up and got to work as Elliott held his hand out to you. “You could never embarrass me, sugar. Hurry before the song is over, will ya?”

       You held out your hand slowly, and felt your nerves increase as Elliott pulled you to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

       The night had gone by in a massive, disorientated flash. It had taken a while for Elliott to get you to dance, but the both of you had been out dancing for maybe an hour by now. The night had toned down a bit, and the music started to as well. Your hair was sticking to your forehead while the same was for Elliott. As the previous song ended, the both of you were left laughing and panting from moving around so much. You clung to Elliott, holding onto his arms as you tried to stop yourself from laughing. “You are going to kill me, Witt.”

       The song changed and the pace had slowed. A slow dance song. The both of you were left standing still in the middle of the room, and you eyed the speakers with a happy look in your eyes. Mirage leaned over to you and smiled. His breath hit the curve of your neck and the shell of your ear as he spoke. “What's going on in your head?”

       It took a few moments before you softly smiled, stilling holding onto his arms. “I actually really love this song.” The words had left your lips in a hushed whisper, and when you turned to face Elliott, he was smiling and holding his arms out. “Let's not waste an opportunity then.” 

       Blinking a few times, you took a breath and stepped forward. As you wrapped your arms around his neck, his arms wrapped around your waist in return. The feeling was scary. Having Elliott so close to you could easily render you _useless_ , and you found yourself looking at your feet in embarrassment. Elliott leaned forward and ran a hand along your lower back in consolation. 

       “You've been dancing with me all night. Just relax.”

       You bit your lip in reply (a habit that has been getting more common for you) before looking up at him. You mouthed a quick “okay” before letting yourself sway in step with the man. You couldn't recall when it had happened, but at some point in the song you had nestled your face into his neck. Your feet moved in harmony and you felt like you couldn't breathe with your body flush against his. Ajay and Wraith watched from a distance with a practically drooling clone. A clone who was sharing a lot with the two.

       Just when you found yourself in complete contentedness and feeling Elliott's breathing with your own, the song drifted to an end. If it was socially acceptable, you would have groaned in verbal discomfort. The two of you stopped and eyed each other before you parted your lips. “I need a break. Can we step out for a bit?”

       “Of course. Here, we'll go over where there aren't a lot of people. And maybe somewhere where people won't be staring.” You hadn't even noticed the women and men staring in irritated ways until that moment, so you were pretty happy with Elliott pulling you away. 

       The both of you made your way to a wall near the restrooms, and you and Elliott leaned against it. Trying to get your breath back, you looked over at Elliott but did not speak. It took a few moments, but after a while you found the confidence to speak. “I had a really good time tonight.” Elliott glanced over and became at your. “Yeah. Me too. I tend to be a good time.” He winked those bronze eyes and flashed you a grin as he pushed some curls away from his face. As time passed, a group of men paced by, and for a reason you couldn't pinpoint, Elliott had gotten defensive. You didn't blame him. The men didn't look particularly friendly.

       What you did mind was Elliott moving over to you and almost shielding you. His rough hands laid flat on each side of the wall behind you, and you were pressed against said wall as he leaned against you. The look on his face was apologetic, but you forgave him pretty quickly since you didn't really mind the closeness. Elliott had opened his lips as if to explain, but you placed a hand on his shoulder. “Elli?”

       The man with those luxurious curls of his seemed surprised. He was still flush against you and it felt almost as if he was sucking the air from between you two. “Yeah?” Was all he said, his voice husky and low. You took a deep breath and decided you needed to talk about the night before. You opened your mouth and swallowed your pride. 

       “I think we need to discuss-”

        _Ringing_. Was that his phone? You stopped mid-sentence. Was his phone seriously fucking _ringing_?

       Elliott took a moment to realize it was his own when you stopped talking, and he fiddled with the device as he pulled it out. A loud sigh left his lips. “It's my ma. One moment.” Elliott leaned away from you and a look of disappointment covered your face as you felt his body distance itself from yours.

       “Hey ma- no no. I haven't been drinking too much… Yeah. Yeah they are with me right now. I'll probably be home soon, ma.” He paused and looked up at you, but you were eyeing Wraith and Ajay as they made their way towards you. Seeing the obvious disappointment on your face. “Yeah ma. I'll tell you about it later. I'm busy. I pr-pre-promise. Yeah. Love you. Bye.”

       Elliott hung up and looked at you as Wraith stepped up. “It's time to head home you guys. You too Elliott. I'm not listening to you complain about how bad your head hurts tomorrow.”

       "I haven't been drinking!”

       “Okay?”

       “... Touché.” Mirage grumbled. “Wait for me outside. I have to go check out and kill the clones before they do stupid shit.” Then he was off.

       As he walked away, Ajay smiled at you. “You have a lot to tell us about tonight, ‘rookie’. Oh, and that clone said a lot about you. Like… Way too much.” 

 

 


	11. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Elliott make stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000 hits. I can NOT believe it! Thank you all so much. It means the world to me. If you are here for the smut, patience. Don't worry. I am hurting myself too by holding off on it this long. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind words! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Hopefully, there will be at least one more chapter up this week. I'll do my best! I will be out of state next week, but I will do something. 
> 
> Suggested song: Fireflies - Owl City. YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS.

Chapter 11: 

_ Stars _

 

       The room was filled with the tiny sound of your own slightly-labored breathing, and you felt your head begin to ache as you stared at the ceiling. Fingers digging into the sheets threateningly as you grit your teeth together and let out a frustrated groan. The apex games rang back and forth in your mind, and when you closed your eyes you could hear the guns shots and see the blood. You could feel the non-existent bullets hitting you. In response to this, you gripped at where you had been stabbed during the simulation and ran your fingers in gentle circles along the bruised flesh. The games hadn’t been bothering you, so why were they now?

        It wasn’t only that of course. You were still irritated from the night before. You had been so close to Elliott and you savored the moments that you had with him. Dancing with him. It was almost a craving, and you tried to mention the issue of your feelings. To your exasperation, it was interrupted abruptly. Why was everything between the two of you always  _ interrupted _ ?

        You turned in your bed and pressed your cheek into the pillow beneath your head. Your heart was thudding as you remembered being nuzzled into Elliott while both of you were dancing. As your cheeks began burning, you bit your lip and tried to hold onto the feeling as long as you could. When the thought faded, you felt your stomach fill with dread.  _ ‘What if I just ask Elliott if I can sleep in his room tonight?’ _

       What an unusual thought. You never ended up being this drastic when it came to tiny crushes (Sure. Tiny.) like this one. That would only end in disaster, right? Or… maybe not. It wasn’t that bad at all. Just one night. One request. Who cares?

       “Am I really trying to rationalize this?! Elliott will totally use it as an excuse to flirt. This is stupid.” You hadn’t even realized you had drastically whispered the words to nobody in particular. Turning in your bed again, you let out a tiny sigh. You stared at your walls for a few moments before you quickly pushed yourself out of bed.  _ ‘Screw it. I can’t sleep. At least he will be a distraction.’  _

       Before you could even stop your legs from moving, your feet were on the floor and you had paced yourself over to Elliott’s door. As you were lifting your wrist, anxiety attacked your gut and you knocked gently on the wood. When there was no reply, you wished you could just sink back into your bed where nobody could find you. 

       “Hi?” Elliott stared at you from the inside of his room as he held his door open. You hadn't even noticed him open the door. There was an obvious look of confusion over his face, and he lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. You blinked and suddenly felt your nerves kick in more. Elliott wasn’t wearing a shirt. Your throat seemed to close up as you quickly forced yourself to stare at his face rather than the lean, tanned skin of his chest. “Erh- I… Well. I can’t sleep. I was w-wondering if I could stay… stay in your r-room tonight?” 

       Elliott seemed to process the request and he grinned at you. “I knew I’d be getting you into bed, but not this quick.” You gripped at your shirt and turned red. “S-shut it, Elliott. I can still go back to my room.” Snapping at the flirt quickly, Elliott flashed you a playful roll of his eyes before stepping back and holding the door open for you. “I'm kidding. Seriously though, what’s on your mind? Do I have to kick someone’s ass?” 

       You stepped inside and your legs felt like jelly due to the whole situation. Hearing the concern in Elliott’s voice made you bite at your bottom lip before sitting yourself down on one side of Elliott’s bed. The door clicked quietly as Elliott shut the door. Debating your word choice calmly, you looked away from the illusionist. “The games are just bothering me tonight, I guess.” Elliott sat on the opposite side of the bed, and you could hear a tiny breath leave his lips. “Yeah. I get that. Do you want to talk about it… or?” 

       Pulling your legs up and stuffing them under the covers, you turned your back to Elliott. “I think I just want to sleep.” 

       “You are going to sleep in all of that?”

       “You want me to sleep in my underwear? No thanks.” You smiled to yourself in the door and tried to keep your voice steady and stern. Elliott turned on his back and got under the covers with no shirt. “First of all, you don’t want an answer to that. Second of all, it’s not my fault that I want to sleep comfortably.” 

       “Partially nude?”

       “How else?” You swore you could  _ hear  _ Elliott grinning. 

       The both of you let out a tiny laugh and you stared at the wall in the dark and watched the dark malforming the black room into shapes and splotches. After a while of silence, you turned onto your back. “Do you always sleep in pitch black?” 

       “Are you afraid of the dark or something? Don’t worry, sugar. I can protect you.” That earned Elliott and light hit on the shoulder. “No you idiot, but I prefer to have something to focus my eyes on.”

       “Well, if you can find some way to fix it, then you can fix it. I don’t have anything in here and I am not the one complaining.”

       You pressed your lips into a tight line and thought for a moment. A smile tilted your lips lightly and you lifted your finger upward. Elliott turned his head and eyed you in confusion, but his confusion was cured when a tiny, wisp-like light emitted from your fingertip. The orb of light floated upward and another followed after. Elliott’s breath left his mouth as he eyed the orbs. One by one, they piled together as a ball against the ceiling. You sat upward, and raised both of your hands, steading your control on the orbs, before you made your hands shoot away from one another.

       The orb exploded into the tiny pieces it was before, but now they were spread across the room like stars across the sky. Elliott pushed himself up and stared wide-eyed at the wisps. “Well. I’ll give you points for creativity.” He muttered, his voice husky as he reached out and pressed a finger towards one of the lights. Nothing happened, and his finger went through the illumination. When he removed the finger, the orb remained the same as before. 

       Elliott looked at you, and you smiled back him brightly. As the both of you just stared at one another, you felt Elliott’s finger brush along the top of your hand. You didn’t flinch, move, or jolt away. You just let your fingers stay faintly touched against each other. “It is safe to assume you don’t show many guys this?” Elliott hummed with drooping eyelashes. His messy curls hung above those deep eyes, and that stare of his was burning into your skin. You wanted him to kiss you so terribly bad. 

       “I can sleep now, I guess?” You commented gently, not quite realizing the extent that the comment would injure your wants. Elliott leaned back and ran his tongue across his lower lip as he glanced away. “Yeah. Issue solved.” He gave you a sweet smile before laying back in bed with his lean back facing you. “Goodnight, Rook.”

       “Goodnight, Elli.” You murmured as you laid on your side and faced him. Time passed quickly, and when you felt Elliott steady and you couldn’t sleep, you scooted closer to him. Peeking over his shoulder, your hair trailed downward as you eyed his face to check if he was asleep. Quietly, you laid back down but closer to the man. Your face was close and you held your breath for a moment so that he wouldn’t wake up because of your breathing. His cologne was faint, and you wished you could just be at some point where he’d hold you. Hell, you’d be fine if it was you holding him. 

       You shut your eyes and sighed, but you had no idea that Elliott was smiling to himself. His cheeks were burning and he forced his mouth shut. No point in ruining this with a stupid joke. The two of you were so close, and yet for some reason, you kept your hands off each other. In Elliott’s opinion  that was stupid. 

       You agreed.

 


	12. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honing your skills is important when you are an Apex Legend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh man y'all. We are ALMOST THERE. If you have been patient this long, just you wait. The smut is SECONDS away. Keep. An. Eye. Out. 
> 
> We are all ready. Believe me. I am ready and I have been mulling it over for this long. Hopefully, this chapter satisfies you enough. Hint hint: There isn't "smut" smut in this chapter, but it is really soon. I know I am repeating myself but god damn. Tags will be updated as soon as there is smut, so I'd watch for that too. 
> 
> As always, thank you guys for all the likes. I am going to get at least ONE more chapter out by the end of the week. The entirety of next week I am out of state, but I will try my best to write if possible. Hopefully three chapters this week makes up for that. I am itching to keep this story going.
> 
> Love you all. Thanks for the hits and good luck. <3

Chapter 12: 

_Sparring_

 

_Shivers ran down your spine like drops of water, and your fingers gripped at the sheets. Short panting sounded in the room and you whimpered in reply to the situation. Coarse fingers ran along your thighs and you bit into your bottom lip when you felt teeth nip into the inner skin of said thighs. Prying your own eyes open, you looked down at a very occupied Elliott. His lips ran along your legs as they came closer and closer to your hips. The exhilarating feeling was only heightened when he locked eyes with you. A grin danced on his lips as he sucked on the skin and was sure enough that he would leave a hickey._

_Those deep brown eyes slowly dug at your soul, and you cringed as Elliott wrapped a finger under the lace of your underwear and the breeze hit your bare skin. Those eyes still buried into yours, and you watched Elliott scoot closer to you as he pulled the material slowly down your legs. His husky voice was all you could hear._

_“You’ve wanted this for so long. You want this for so long. Why don’t you just go for it, Rookie?”_

_You blinked rapidly as he fingers slowly crept towards your warmth, and you felt your head drop into the bed as Elliott nipped at the skin just above your hip. Your hips bucked and you wished that Elliott would just do anything. You had waited too long. He admitted that himself. You ran your hands through his hair and desperately waited for him to do anything. Anything. Elliott leaned back down, and you felt his breath hit the inner of your legs. A frail beg left your lips._

_“E-Elliott--"_

_Elliott._

       Shit. Where’s Elliott? That was surely a dream, so you were still in his bed right? Your eyes quickly opened in panic and you looked over to Elliott’s side of the bed to check that you hadn’t let your voice slip in your sleep. You were met with the gentle features of his sleeping face. You were close to him, and you had an arm wrapped around him. To your surprise, he had one of his arms wrapped around your waist as well with his gentle fingers pressed against the small of your back.

       You bit at your tongue nervously, quickly rolled yourself out of his touch, and sat upward. Looking down at him, your skin crawled and your thighs continued to ache as you remembered _every_ tiny detail of the dream. It was cruel of your brain to give you that kind of thought when you happened to be in Elliott’s _bed._ Not to mention his _arms._

       Continuing to hold onto the dream as it replayed in your head, you were jolted out of your thoughts when the door swung open.

       “Great. Both of you being in here means there are fewer doors I have to knock on.” Wraith stood in the doorway with her eyebrows lifted, but she didn’t question the situation verbally. Instead, Elliott shifted in the bed and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked those beautiful lashes of his at you as he tried to solidify the entirety of the previous night just to be careful. After he was awake enough, he pushed himself up and looked at Wraith in confusion.

       Still shirtless to your own pain.

       “Is something wrong? It seems awfully early to wake up, Wraith… We don’t have any games for a while. It’s our break.” You practically yawned the words and tried not to stare at Elliott. He looked so sweet and gentle when he was tired, and his droopy eyes and messy hair made you want to curl back up next to him.

       “That’s exactly the issue. I am not stepping back into that ring easily after not having played in the games for weeks. We are going to spar at the gym. We need to make sure we are still capable of being in the games without _any_ disadvantages.”

       You looked away for a second and took a deep breath. “Okay. We will meet you at the gym. Just give us like forty-five minutes to get ready and get down there?” Elliott looked at you in protest and you playfully put a palm across his face. “ _We_ will meet you at the gym.” You reiterated. Elliott huffed in dramatic protest and licked your hand. You quickly pulled your hand away and let out a laugh. “Elliott don't be an ass-” You protested and glanced back to Wraith as you tried to ignore him. “We’ll be there. Promise.”

       The voidist shrugged her shoulders and stepped out before giving a cocky “have fun” to both of you. Elliott ran a hand through his hair in an awkward reaction. “I’m going to hop in the shower and get ready. You should do the same. We can walk down together.”

       You nodded at him and watched as he stepped out of the bed. The sheets trailed into a puddle on the bed and you found your eye catching on Elliott as he walked, partially nude, to his bathroom. When he closed the door behind himself, you stepped out and sped into action.

 

* * *

 

       Both you and Elliott stepped into the gym with tired expressions and you saw Mirage eye his watch to check the time.

       7:30 am. Fun.

       Wraith paced up to both of you almost immediately, and she crossed her arms with her usual plain expression. “I reserved a sparring room for us. Elliott, the _“rookie”_ doesn’t have hand-to-hand training as we’ve recently learned.” She motioned to your hip and your face flushed in embarrassment. “You’ve been in the games the longest. I can handle myself, but I need your help in fixing that. If it hadn’t been the end of the game, that injury could have cost us the win.”

       Elli blinked in surprise at how harsh Wraith was. “Look, sweetheart, only I get to call her rookie.” He joked, trying to lighten the tense air and completely ignoring the fact that Wraith calling you “rookie” was her making fun of both of you. Wraith shrugged, “Let’s just go to the room, okay? I have other things I want to get done today.” For some reason, the woman seemed to be in a quietly frantic mood, but you decided not to question it for now.

       When the three of you stepped into the silent sparring room, Wraith motioned you and Elliott over to the mat. “Elliott, maybe you can just start with the basics? No weapons just yet?” Mirage quickly glanced back at Wraith and snorted. “I am assuming this is going to be the job I am stuck with?”

       “What can I say? I am a shitty teacher.” Wraith leaned against the wall and eyed the two of you. “Plus, Elliott, isn’t this your favorite thing to do? Touch up on women and men? Now you have an excuse.” A smirk tainted her lips and Elliott let out a sigh. “You are such a bully.” Was all he said to Wraith before stepping over to you on the mat. “I can't really help you out if I don’t know what you can do, so let’s just try that out. I promise to be gentle.” That grin made you want to topple Elliott over.

       Giving him a tiny nod, Elliott reached out towards you. You swatted the hand away and stepped back, and then he swatted again. You tried to remember the tiny bits of hand-on-hand you’d learned when you were… fifteen? That was enough to hold Elliott off for a decent amount of time. He grabbed your wrist, and you swung into it to break his grip. Elliott grinned at you with surprise before he stepped forward and grabbed your other wrist while his other hand grabbed the fabric that covered the hip of your suit. He pulled you close, and your face sat centimeters apart. Instead of fighting back, you stood there in shock.

       Immediately, you regretted that decision when Elliott kicked your legs out from under you and you fell onto your back. You tried to kick a leg up in defense and shove Elliott off, but he was on top of you instantly. His hands latched onto your wrists and shoved them above your head as he straddled your waist. Your legs and arms were rendered useless, and that was all you had really.

       Elliott looked down at you with a cocky smirk. “First thing, you really shouldn’t let the enemy distract you, Rookie. That is literally the easiest rule in the book.” He still held you down and you realized the two of you were still panting a bit from the spar. “What else… You need to be more confident in what you do. More offensive. You won’t get anything done if you are stepping away from the fight the whole time.” Elliott got off of you and you saw him bite at his bottom lip nervously.

       “Here. Let me show you something.” He stepped behind you and placed his hands on your arms. “Put these up.” He murmured with his hot breath hitting your neck. You shuddered but followed the directions. “Now, you need to stop sacrificing how you stand for a hit. Left foot in front, right in back okay?” You moved your feet into the position the best you knew it, and you quivered when you felt Elliott’s hands on your hip. He tilted them forward so that your standing fit his liking better. The two of you were silent for a while before Elliott pointed to a mirror in front of the two of you. “Focus on that. Just pre-pretend it is me being the pr-pris-” He groaned. “Just picture me being an asshole.”

       “Nowww swing for me, Rookie.” You complied and Elliott eyed the hit in thought before he jabbed a finger into your side. “Make sure you are keeping your stomach tight. Hurts less if you get hit there. Or, stabbed in your case.”

       Elliott stepped in front of you and grinned once more, and you almost sighed as you felt him leave your side. “Alright, now actually swing at the asshole.” It took a moment of pause before you could actually muster the effort to, but you jabbed at the man quickly. Elliott patted the attack away in a way that seemed beyond easy for him. You hit again, and he grabbed your arm before slinging you towards him. In a blur, you were turned around and your back was against him as he held you tightly. It all seemed fine until a stinging pain shot through your side and you toppled forward a bit. The “topple” wasn’t exaggerated very much, but Elliott noticed and looked panicked as he quickly let you go.

       “Are you okay?” He interrogated immediately as you forced yourself to stand upward and blink away any tears your eyes threatened to shed. It was just a _bruise_ . No need to complain. “It’s nothing. Just surprised me.” You quickly replied, trying your best to not make a big deal out of it. You didn’t want Elliott to think he had hurt you. He wasn’t the one who _stabbed_ you.

       By now, Wraith was walking over and you gripped at your sight lightly to put pressure where the pain had been. Elliott quickly pulled your hand away, shocking you, and pried the fabric of your suit up to check the injury. It was still a dark, large bruise. “This isn’t a normal thing, sugar. You don’t get hurt this bad for this long by the games. Not even when you are new… Did I hurt you? Do you need ice?”

       Protective Elliott always startled you, but you held his arm and tried to mutter things to calm him. After a while, he did. Wraith finally spoke up after a sigh. “If this happens again, we should get it checked out. Really.”

       You hadn’t wanted this to be a big deal, but you nodded weakly to Wraith. “Yeah. Okay. It wouldn’t hurt to check. I swear it isn’t that bad though. You didn’t hurt me, Elliott. Let’s just go back, okay? We can spar more tomorrow.”

       Wraith gave you a nod of acknowledgment and pulled out something similar to a USB from her pocket. She glanced it over as if she was making sure it was there before placing it back and eyeing you steadily. “I won’t be home tonight, but I will be back in the morning. Be careful with the side and don’t get into trouble. We spent a lot of time here anyway, but we should keep this up. I’ll see you two tomorrow.”

       ‘ _Trouble?_ ’ You mentally questioned before being forced to stutter a quick goodbye to Wraith. She was definitely in a hurry for something. What could she possibly be doing? In a few moments, the voidist was out the door and out of your sight. You looked over at Elliott and saw his continuously worried expression.

       Your fingers were placed on his arm gently and you gave him a soft look. “I’m alright, Elli. I swear. Just a scratch.” The illusionist took a small breath before nodding. “Okay, okay. Let’s just head back to the room then. We can watch TV or something. Something that _doesn’t_ require actually using my brain would be nice.

       A snort left your lips as the two of you started walking out. “Me too.” You chirped. Happy to be able to go home and not exercise, you picked up the pace with Elliott as both of you headed to the apartment. When both of you stepped outside the door, Elliott seemed to tense up a bit as a man approached you. He was a relatively attractive blonde, and he eyed Elliott up and down. "Mirage, baby. It's been a while." Elliott curled his fingers into a fist nervously and forced a grin to the man. "Yeah, it has."

       "Well. Just let me know if you ever need a good topping again, baby. You don't find many guys like you who take it so easily and still manage to be as cocky as you are." The man eyed you and seemed to smirk at you being there. Your eyes were wide and Elliott bit his lip with a flushed face. It was obvious he had expected this man to be so direct about their past sexual encounters. 

       "Yeah. See you a-around." Elliott grabbed your wrist and pulled you away with his cheeks a furious red. He was embarrassed rather than pissed off, and you tried to keep the whole encounter off your mind. But was Elliott... submissive? No, no that isn't your business. Just focus on going to the apartment. To be alone in the apartment again, but... this time Wraith wouldn’t come back until the day after.

_Oh for fuck's sake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaotically Bi Elliott strikes. Look. He is a hoe (a precious one) and we know it. Hopefully he'll be your hoe now. <3


	13. A Little Bit Impatient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Elliott are home alone. Uh oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. Ohhhh shit. Look up Drops of Jupiter for this chapter. You'll know when you need it.
> 
> Finally, I get to say this: There will be an ADULT CONTENT warning in the story below. Follow instructions there if that scares you away. Good luck my sweet, sweet readers. That is all I have to say. <3

Chapter 13: 

_A Little Bit Impatient_

 

       Giggling erupted from your lips as soon as you and Elliott reached the outside of your apartment. It shattered the silence and the illusionist, who was still embarrassed beyond belief, looked at you in confusion and gave you a bemused smile. “What?”

      You reached forward and started unlocking the door, but you began laughing so hard that you pressed your head into it. “I can’t believe that guy. He just _walked_ up to you like he was going to start a normal conversation. Seriously. What kind of people do you hook up with?”

       Elliott lightly nudged you away with a grin, cheeks still apple red, and started to open the door himself. “He was a one night, drunken fling. I am surprised he had the gut to be so direct. Hell.. he was more dir-direct than I usually am.” Witt heard the door click and glanced back at you. “Hopefully, in the future, _you_ are the kind of person I hook up with.” A wink accompanied the statement before Elliott chuckled and stepped inside while leaving you stuttering in protest.

       A short while after, you stepped inside and closed the door quietly. Eyeing the room quietly, you watched Mirage throw some of his things onto the counter before he glanced back at you and started unbuckling his suit. “I am going to take a shower. I am disgusting. It won’t take too long.” He grinned at you, and you felt yourself fume when you glanced at his bare, lower hips from under the fabric. Elli was gone in an instant, and you decided to clean up as well.

       Taking the shower was pretty much a prolonged process of you trying to calm your hormones down. Elliott was racing in your mind, and you found yourself leaning back against the wall of the shower in frustration. This whole back and forth, touchy bullshit was starting to get on your nerves. The dreams weren’t helping. The _straddling_ wasn’t helping.

       You cleaned up as quickly as possible while trying to get him out of your mind. When you trusted that you could at least control yourself, you shut off the water and stepped out of the shower.

 

**-There will be SEXUAL CONTENT below. If you do not want to see this, scroll to the bottom of the story. There will be a note down there that will summarize the chapter so that you don't miss too much. Good luck.-**

* * *

 

       After you shut off your hairdryer and eyed your new clothes, you found yourself tilting your head when music seemed to hit your ear. It was distant, but it was definitely there. Questioning the source, you got out of your bathroom and slowly pried open the door of your room.

       Elliott was sitting at that damn piano of his. The holograph-ist’s posture was straight, but it was obvious he wasn’t professionally trained as he ran his fingers along the keys. You weren’t saying he played poorly. Not at all, in fact, he played very well but didn’t sit correctly and had a sort of immature posture when it came to playing for him.

       Was that _Drops of Jupiter?_ That song was decades old at this point. Old Earth kind of music. You were surprised he knew it, let alone the notes to play it. Curiosity drew you forward and you tried your best to keep your feet muffled as you stepped over to him. Nervously, you stood behind him, and to your anxiety, you decided to comfort your stage front directly.

 _“_ _But tell me_

_did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way?”_

       Elliott had stumbled on a chord but quickly tried to fix it as he looked back at you. He was surprised when you had sung the verse, and you had surprised yourself as well. You continued to sing along before making your way over and sitting next to him. Elliott would keep glancing up at you with a tiny smile, but he said nothing at all. Your hips brushed against each other and you felt your heart hit against your rib cage.

_“Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance?”_

       You looked over to Elliott and kept your eyes on him as your gentle voice stayed on tune with the song. You tried to shove away the panic that clouded your mind. Elliott looked amazing when he was so focused on playing the notes. You were tired of just having to watch at a distance.

       The illusionist reached over to press his fingers into some keys, and you felt your face flush as his body brushed against yours. His eyes locked with yours, and you felt your words cut off. You stopped singing, and you felt your gut wrench. Elliott noticed this and his fingers stumbled on the piano keys as you reached over and cupped his face with your hands. Your eyes looked down to his lips before back to his eyes, and the music was suddenly cut short.

       You were tired of waiting. Elliott was too. So you leaned forward for your second kiss.

      The kiss was electric in every possible way, and you felt your world slowly slip into a dream. Elliott’s immediate reaction to the kiss was utter surprise, but it didn’t take long for him to let his lips meld with yours. This time around, his lips were more trained and focused because he wasn’t sloppily drunk. He sucked on your tongue and you felt your body press flush against him. His hands went up to your face and your own hands trailed down his chest.

       The pace between the two of you was overwhelming fast. This didn’t surprise you of course because the sexual tension had been tearing you into pieces. His tongue made its way into your mouth, and you felt your breath catch in your throat as Elliott placed down the piano’s lid and wrapped his hands around your thighs. In moments, you were in the air and sitting on the piano.

       You subconsciously started to unbutton Elliott’s shirt, but you stopped when Elliott leaned downward and away from you. You weren’t disappointed though, because Elliott ran his hands up your thighs and rapidly began to tug your pants and underwear down your ankles. In seconds, they were clumped on the floor below you, and Elliott eyed you with a blush that was eager to please.

       Your mind finally realized that this was happening. Part of you wasn’t ready but that other side of you was begging not to have this screwed up again, so your legs separated from each other and you kept your eyes on Elliott as he gently hiked your shirt upward and leaned in towards your warmth. Your knees were shaking and your head dangled a bit when you felt his tongue run along your thighs, hips, and your opening. You quivered and curled your toes in reply as you tried to bite back a moan.

       Slowly, Elliott parted your lips and slipped his tongue inside your heated walls. You were surprised that he was taking the time to focus just on you, and it made it even more special. That mouth of his did have a use after all. His tongue slowly ran along the sides, and he pulled out to lap at your opening. After a while, he slipped a finger inside and curved it to prod at your g-spot. Teasing it with gentle circles, he used his mouth to flick his tongue over your clit. A scattered moan left your lips in an immediate reply, and you felt your body shake from the pleasure.

       After a while of Elliott’s continued, coordinated lapping and fingering, you dug your fingers into his curls and slipped yourself off of the piano. The illusionist was pressing you up against the piano still, and you reached down and fumbled with the buckle of his tightened pants. As you began to pry the pants open, Elliott leaned forward and nipped at your neck as his finger continued to roll circles into your nub.

       When the pants slipped down a bit, you pulled Elliott over to the couch and quickly pressed him down into it. Those brown eyes never seemed to leave your face as you found yourself between his legs.

       “I can’t b-believe it took this long…” Elliott murmured before leaning his head back. You tugged his pants down a bit and his underwear followed soon after. As soon as you had pulled the fabric away, Elliott’s cock freed itself and you wrapped your fingers around it. “Maybe I can make up for it.” You cooed with heavy eyes as you glanced up at him. Before he could reply, you slowly ran your tongue up the bottom of his length. The so-called “holographic trickster” shut his eyes and a light grunt left his lips. You were surprised someone so cocky was so quick to break under sexual pressure.

       With newfound confidence, you wrapped your mouth around the tip of his cock and dipped your tongue against his slit before letting your tongue slide downward. With your fingers pumping up and down the bottom of his cock, you slowly let more and more of your mouth engulf him. Slowly, teasingly. As your lips slowly crept further and further down, Elliott let out another tiny moan. “C’mon r-r-rookie. I am pr-pretty sure this is cheating-” That pleading tone he had only made your skin burn more.

       Hollowing your cheeks, you took as much as you could in your mouth. Elliott’s tip pressed into the top of your mouth and you began to drive your head up and down as you sucked on the length. Your fingers gently caressed the bottom of his cock, and occasionally played with the balls below it. Sloppily, you continued to take him in your mouth, and you glanced up as Elliott shut his eyes tightly and huffed in withheld pleasure.

       “F-fuck… fu-fuck…” His husky voice muttered as the silent room was slowly filled with your moans and Elliott’s pleads. You hummed around his cock in a muffled moan, and Elliott laced his fingers in your hair. As a reply to that, you released your mouth from his cock and a trail of saliva broke from your lips. You lapped at his tip a bit and Elliott opened his eyes to ogle at you.

       No words needed to be traded as he sat up and moved towards you. You leaned against the arm of the couch and Elliott was over you in moments.

       “Tell me you want this.” Was all he spoke as his breath trickled against your neck.

       “P-please.” You whimpered as your thighs continued to ache in need. Elliott nodded and pressed his lips to your jaw before taking his cock in his hand. You were suddenly engulfed in Elliott as he used his free hand to lift up your hips. His cologne stung your nose and you let your eyes shut as his tip pressed against your opening. A stuttered sigh left your lips and you wrapped your legs around his waist. After a while of running his tip along your slit, Elliott finally sunk into you.

       For such a fast-paced person, Elliott took sex slowly. Those white teeth of his gently bit at your collarbone, and you parted your lips as he sucked deeply at your bare skin. Elliott buried into you and your hips ground against each other as you desperately pushed for as much as him as you could take. A whimper left your lips and you opened your eyes to see Elliott’s embarrassed and bright red face. His eyes stayed shut as he now used both of his hands to lift you further and further against him.

       “Jesus Ch-christ Elliott… don’t be a t-tease-” You whimpered as Elliott slowly pumped in and out of you. A grin danced on his lips and he opened his eyes. “Come on, s-sugar. I want the m-most of you possible. Every beautiful inch.” One of his hands freed your leg and he pressed a finger into your clit. Running fast-paced circles into it, he began to pick up the pace.

       The sound of skin against skin started to sound as Elliott began to thrust deeper and deeper into you. His breath quaked and you gripped at his back with your nails pressing into the skin lightly. “F-fuck… You are everything, su-sugar…” He cooed against your ear before nipping at your bottom lip.

       “S-shut it, E-elli--”

       You continued to be thrust into the couch every time Elliott thrust into you. His cock brushed against your g-spot, and when you indicated this by reoccurring moans, Elliott kept thrusting in the same spot.

        “F-fuck… Elliott- Oh god… oh god…” You sputtered out your words frantically as your eyes rolled back in your head. As you panted, Elliott leaned his head forward and pressed his lips to yours. Your moans were muffled in his mouth, and every time he moaned you could feel it more intensely.

       You were intoxicated and breathless as he continued to pound you into the arm of the couch, and you broke the kiss to press your forehead against his. Trying to regain your breath, a groan left your lips and moans came and went. Your skin was searing, and you felt your lust overtake your entire being as your walls hugged his cock. You tightened around him and Elliott continued to slide in and out of you passionately.

       Heated pooled in your abdomen as your words progressively became more slurred and almost drunk-like. Every slick push into you was just as overwhelming as the last.

       “Do you know how m-much I have _needed_ th-this?” Elliott purred. “How many st-stupid nights I was up think-thinking about you? And you were only a few _feet_ away--” Elliott leaned down and nipped at your neck rougher than before. “Then y-you were in my bed… and I couldn’t do a-anything about it-”

       You felt your body shiver at the words before Elliott pressed his lips to the shell of your ear. “F-fuck, rookie… you’ve got me all bent up…-” You could barely process the words as Elliott roughly pounded into you. Time seemed to slow and you began to see white. Pure white. Pleasure clouded your mind, body, and vision as you felt your body tense.

       “Oh, God, yes… fuck yes- Ell-Elliott…” Your moans sounded in the room and the illusionist's hips seemed to snap against you as his legs turned to jelly. His husky moans sounded in your ear, and he continued to pound into you. Finally, at the brink, he couldn’t take anymore. He released himself and continued to ride out the orgasm with the last bits of strength that he had as he came.

       As he rode out the ecstasy, you felt his finger rub roughly into your clit and your nerves turned to electricity as you followed suit. You came, and your vision turned into splotches of light as you moaned out his name. Elliott let out a loud, silky moan and slowed his pace before he pulled out of you. In exhaustion, you managed to move yourself over so that Elliott could sink into the couch beside you. You leaned back to grab a blanket and pull it over the both of you before you turned and faced him. Nuzzling into his side, you peeped upward.

       Your eyes locked and the both of you were at a loss for words with tiredness threatening to send you both to sleep. You ran your thumb over Elliott’s lips and you admired him. His curls stuck to his forehead from sweat, and his lips were still wet.

       Elliott reached over to you and ran his fingers along your jaw before opening his lips to say one thing.

_“I think I love you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for those who didn't read the full piece:
> 
> You caught Elliott playing the piano. Both of you kiss and things escalate. Elliott finally tells you "I love you".


	14. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New things bring on new discussions... and new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FFFUCK HELLO EVERYONE. 
> 
> I have been gone for so long. I am so sorry!!! I got busy and I got writer's block, but I am trying to get back into things. Getting past this chapter was difficult, and I hope that doesn't show. :') Things will get back underway. Love you all and I am so sorry for that wait. Shit is going to kick into gear. There isn't an angst tag for nothing, darlings. 
> 
> xoxo

Chapter 14: 

_ New Beginnings _

 

_        Wraith opened the door as quietly as she could to ensure she wouldn’t wake her roommates up, and she felt her heels press into the ground as she stepped inside. It seemed unnaturally quiet since both of her partners were terrible sleepers. She couldn’t complain since she wasn’t good at sleeping herself. _

_        With her fingers wrapped around a small USB in her palm, Wraith decided to investigate, and the voice in her head told her one word. “Couch” was all she heard, and the voidist was a bit concerned that she would find something terrible where the voice led her. Those thoughts were calmed when she peeked over and she found her roommates splayed across each other with a very little amount of clothes on. _

_        A tiny smile appeared on the woman’s face, and she quietly paced to her room to let them enjoy a few more hours together. _

       The light coming in through the window forced your eyes to slowly pry open. It took a while for your brain to warm up, but once you did calm down, happiness set across your facial features. You were met with the face of Elliott Witt. Hair a mess and eyes shut gently, the illusionist breathed softly in his sleep. The world seemed slow and everything focused on the man as he shifted slightly in his sleep. 

       You couldn’t tell how long you had spent just staring at his face, but it must have been a while since Elliott opened his deep, brown eyes and looked at you. He smiled immediately, and it took a second for him to recall the night before. As soon as he did, he eyed the both of you up and down and grinned. “So, did we both have the same dream?” 

       A laugh left your lips and you rolled on top of Elliott, cupping his face in your hand. “Maybe. What was yours about?” 

       The trickster ran a hand over your hair and gave you a cocky smirk before he spoke. Taking in a moment just to watch you. “Maybe I can show you?” He purred. A deep, husky voice that caused you to fight back a jaw-aching smile. Pushing yourself up a bit, you rolled on top of Elliott with hazy eyes. You leaned forward and gave him a short kiss followed by a giggle, but you found yourself jolting upward when Wraith’s door creaked open. 

       You fell off Elliott a bit, and Elliott opened his eyes wide as he tried to see what had surprised you. Both of your faces were a bright hue of red, and you pulled a shirt over yourself. Wraith immediately snorted and walked towards the kitchen. “I already saw you two this morning. No need to get ridiculous.” 

        All the two of you could do was blink, and Elliott let out a tiny giggle. “We really need to get cleaned up.” Was all you said to Elliott before wrapping your arms around his neck. Elliott leaned up and pressed his lips to your neck before grabbing his shirt from the floor and leaning upward. Snatching his shirt from him, you grinned and pulled it on to cover yourself. Elliott lightly pushed you off in a playful manner and pulled his pants up. “You suck.” Was all he murmured, smiling as he walked off to take a shower.

       You were smiling as well as you sat on the couch and watched Elliott disappear into his room. When you started to stand up, you heard Wraith in the kitchen. “I told you.” You turned red again and giggled nervously. “Shush, Wraith.”

 

* * *

 

       After showers and breakfast, you found yourself and Elliott sitting at the table while Wraith shuffled around with the dishes. Elliott was watching you carefully with a tiny smile on his lips, and after a moment of silence, you couldn’t take it anymore. “What is it, Elli?”

       “I’m just quietly assuming that wasn’t a one-time thing?” Elliott sat still, and you thought you could see some anxiety on his expression as he awaited an answer. Looking at your lap, all you could do was smile at the question. “Yeah. I am starting to think that is a pretty accurate assumption.” When you looked up, Elliott’s smile was even wider than before and a rosemary tint had taken over his face. “P-perfect.” 

       The two of you stared at each other with bright looks on your faces until Elliott seemed to get more serious. “How are we going to handle it in the ring?”

       It  _ had  _ to be discussed at some point, of course. It was dangerous for your enemies in the ring to know that you two were together. You knew that, and it would make being a couple in public very difficult. 

       “So… we have to keep this as an out-of-the-public-eye thing?” You murmured, your tone getting a bit quieter as you felt your stomach sink. That meant that everyone, women, and men it seemed, would continue to flirt with Elliott to the capacity they always did. You knew that Elliott was a charmer to the audience and had a large following. Would that lead to Elliott chea-?

       ‘ _ Stupid  _ thought. Stop being ridiculous.’ Was all you could mentally tell yourself. Elliott was better than that. Elliott saw the panic in your face and made his way over, kneeling in front of you. The rough hands of his went to your cheeks and the illusionist pressed his nose to yours with his lips hovering. “But, celebrities hide their relationships all the time, Rookie. I love you. I am yours and  _ only  _ yours. Okay? Not being able to show it in public isn’t just so I can keep flirting with the girls around me.” He grinned at you, but the look in his eyes showed that he was being genuine and serious. 

       Paranoia floated around in your mind for a few moments, but grinding your teeth together for a few minutes helped you force a smile. You could feel him, his heartbeat, and how much he cared from you. Those deep brown eyes of his were even more convincing. Elliott wasn’t the kind of guy to do cheat, but those negative thoughts managed to plant themselves in your mind like a weed. “Yeah. Of course. I love you too, Elli.” 

       The Holographic Trickster smirked and nodded at you slightly. “Plus, I  _ really  _ don’t want you getting hurt on account of me.”


End file.
